Heredero de la voluntad de fuego
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: Si perder a sus padres a los 7 años, tener que vivir solo, entrenar de forma bestial con su abuelo, tener una apariencia intimidante y tener extraños sueños lo ultimo que le faltaba al protagonista de esta historia era convertirse en un demonio sirviente del clan Gremory...y eso que aun no sabe la herencia que corre por su sangre.
1. Prologo

**Muy buenas a todos a los que le habéis dado una oportunidad a este nuevo cross de Naruto con High School DxD que se me ha ocurrido. Bien para empezar deciros que en esta historia el prota sera un OC llamado Soren Ryuma y que según valla transcurriendo la historia el descubrirá cosas realmente increíbles que cambiaran su vida para siempre. Bien como no quiero molestar más paso al prologo de esta historia que espero que os guste y los leo al final.**

_No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de High School DxD, solo son mios las creaciones originales que haga en este fic, tampoco soy dueño de cualquier otro personaje que no sea creación propia._

Demonio hablando**-demonio**

Demonio pensando**-(demonio)**

Prologo

_Para los que no me conozcáis me presentare, mi nombre es Soren Ryuma, tengo 16 años y soy japones. Mi vida no ha sido precisamente un camino de rosas, mis padres, Kenichi Ryuma y Saya Harame, eran gente de bien, con trabajos sencillos que nos daba para comer y de vez en cuando un capricho como unas vacaciones o una gran cena._

_Mi vida era la de un niño pequeño cualquiera, me divertía viendo dibujos en la tele o jugando con mis juguetes. También me gustaba salir y era un maldito niño de mama, diablos si hasta la seguía al baño para que no me dejase solo._

_Mi vida no era un cuento de hadas pero yo creí vivir en uno, pero en todo cuento de hadas siempre hay una bruja o un cabrón que jode al bueno, en mi caso fue un gilipollas borracho al volante que mató a mis padre y se fue de rositas._

_Desde ese momento mi vida se empezó a volver en verdad intensa, ninguno de mis parientes se podía hacer cargo de mi, por lo que los más cercanos me compraron un pequeño apartamento en el que llevo viviendo desde entonces. Al vivir solo fui blanco fácil para varios gilipollas que lo único que querían era robarme el poco dinero que me mandaban semanalmente y cuando no se lo daba por las buenas, me lo quitaban por las malas._

_Tuve que aprender a sobrevivir solo y volverme fuerte para que esos cabrones no me jodiesen, por supuesto esto no me fue fácil sobretodo al tener solo 7 años pero fue gracias a mi abuelo, Yamamoto Ryuma(es el Yamamoto de la serie Bleach), que pude imponerme ante esos cabrones._

_El me entrenó en varios estilos de combate sin armas entre los que estaba el estilo de la familia llamado Rokushiki que consistía de 6 estilos y uno culto al que hoy en día aun no soy capaz de acceder._

_También__ me enseño distintos estilos de pelea con espadas como el kendo o la esgrima pero lo que más me sorprendió fue descubrir que los Ryuma descendíamos de samurais y que teníamos nuestro propio estilo llamado Zanjutsu (Arte de la espada) que consistía de 5 técnicas._

_Los entrenamientos con Yamamoto_ojisan fueron un verdadero infierno, desde las 6 de la mañana me hacia correr 2 Kilometros con pesas de 5 Kg que con el tiempo fueron aumentado de peso. También hacia un montón de ejercicios para hacer que mi cuerpo se volviera más fuerte y resistente, flexiones, abdominales, sentadillas, etc..._

_Los entrenamientos con espada más bien parecían sesiones de tortura. Entrenaba usando una espada de kendo que pesaba 20 Kg y si se me ocurría soltarla mi abuelo le aumentaba 5 Kg de peso. Cuando me enfrentaba a el para comprobar los resultados, siempre me ganaba, hoy en día aun no he ganado un misero combate contra el._

_Algunos días nos dedicábamos a la meditación, debajo de una gran cascada que caía con fuerza y que estaba casi congelada, o al estudio ya que según decía mi abuelo "mente sana in corpore sano"(Mente sana en un cuerpo sano). Sinceramente esos son los momentos que más disfrutaba, las largas tardes junto a mi abuelo leyendo libro tras libro era algo que en verdad disfrutaba que todavía disfruto cuando voy de visita._

_Todos estos locos entrenamientos me han echo el hombre que soy hoy en día y tengo claro que el hombre al que más admiro y siempre admirare es mi abuelo pues sin el no se donde estaría hoy en día._

_De mis padres no hederé casi nada pero no los culpo, como ya he dicho eramos una familia de clase media-baja y nuestros recursos eran limitados, hederé un poco de dinero, algunas cosas de mis padres y un extraño colgante de mi padre que tenia una reluciente piedra verde con un cristal rojo dentro._

_Debido a mi aspecto me he metido en varios problemas en la escuela y ya me han expulsado de varias, digo un chico con el pelo blanco de punta y ojos color rojo-rubí destaca un poco no creen, por lo que hace unos pocos meses me metieron en una nueva escuela en la que creían que me metería en menos problemas. _

_La academia Kuoh que hace poco era una escuela solo para chicas había empezado a admitir chicos por lo que pensaron que así no acabaría dándome de ostias con algún gilipollas que me molestase. _

_Como he dicho antes debido a mi aspecto resulto algo intimidante por lo que no tengo muchos amigos, mejor dicho solo tengo 2, Matsuda y Motohama. Los dos son un par de pervertidos redomados pero son buenas gente y de los pocos que se han atrevido a juntarse con un problema andante como yo._

_Si os preguntáis el porque escribo esto es fácil, el psicólogo de la academia me lo recomendó cuando lo visite en la revisión medica anual y le conté sobre unos extraños sueños que llevo teniendo desde hace varios años. En ellos veo cosas...cosas increíbles e imposibles, humanos que son capaces de lanzar ataques de fuego, agua, rayos y otras muchas cosas más increíbles._

_Lo que más se repite en estos sueño es una especie de guerra entre estos humanos contra un tipo con armadura de samurai roja, otro con una mascara, con dos ojos distintos y raros y un batallón de extraños seres de color blanco y negro que parecen una especie de venus atrapa moscas._

_En estos sueños siempre hay cosas recurrentes, como una chica rubia de ojos azules con 3 marcas en cada mejilla, un muchacho pelinegro con ojos rojos, pero distintos a los míos pues estos tienes 3 tomes o un extraño patrón en color negro, un hombre de piel oscura con cabello rubio y unas gafas de sol, también un zorro de nueve colas y una especie de pulpo-toro, los dos gigantescos. _

_Estos sueños se hicieron más recurrentes cuando cumplí los 12 años y aun que al principio no me molestaban últimamente me molestan más que nunca ya que por su culpa no duermo bien y cada día que pasa me siento más cansado. _

_También__ otras cosas me empezaron a pasar cuando cumplí los 12, me empecé a obsesionar bastante con el ramen, el alimento me había gustado desde pequeño pero desde los 12 años no puedo pasar más de 2 días sin comer un tazón._

_También__ empecé a tener hiperactividad, yo había sido alguien tranquilo desde pequeño pero de golpe sino corría un par de kilómetros diariamente no podía siquiera pensar en dormir. He empezado a fumar también, se perfectamente que no es sano pero me calma después de tener los sueños y con el tiempo le he acabado cogiendo el gusto, ademas no me es difícil compara tabaco ya que con mis aspecto no parezco un chico de 16._

_Otra cosa de la que me di cuenta es que me desarrollaba más rápido que los demás chicos de mi edad, mis músculos se desarrollaban a más velocidad a sí como mi intelecto, diablos creo que hace años que no estudio para ningún examen y aun así no he sacado menos de 70 puntos. También soy más alto que los demás chicos de mi edad con casi 1,80 m de altura. _

_Espero que dentro de poco estos malditos sueños se terminen o creo que acabare por perder la poca cordura que me queda._

Una bella y reluciente luna llena brillaba en lo alto de la noche mientras en su pequeño apartamento Soren se movía sin control sobre la cama por culpa del sueño que tenia. El joven de 16 años se veía físicamente saludable con una buena musculatura pero sin exagerar, tenia el cabello blanco como la nieve y un par de mechones caían tapando parcialmente su ojo derecho.

La habitación del joven albino era muy sencilla, una cama individual, una estantería con un par de libros y algunos mangas y un escritorio en el que había un cajetilla de tabaco delante de una ventana que dejaba ver toda la calle.

Había un par de pósters de películas y videojuegos, en la estantería había una foto en que se veía a un Soren de unos 9 años junto con un hombre mayor, calvo y de larga barbablanca con un bastón de madera y los dos sonreían ligeramente.

El peliblanco soltó un gruñido y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, el sudor caía de su frente, respiraba agitado y sus manos temblaban bastante. Soren con un bufido se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño para limpiarse los restos de sudor y refrescarse un poco. Al llegar se lavó la cara con bastante agua fría y después de secarsela se miro al espejo, debajo de sus ojos pequeñas ojeras se empezaban a formar y Soren solo pudo suspirar.-Me pregunto cuando tiempo tendré que soportar estos malditos sueños, si no se acaban pronto creo que acabare en un manicomio.-

Soren volvió a su cuarto y se encendió un cigarrillo que saco de un paquete encima del escritorio y se quedó mirando la luna a través de la ventana.-(¿Cual es la razón de mi existencia?)-Se cuestiono el albino mientras daba una larga calda y después expulsaba el humo. Después de terminarse el cigarrillo se tendió en la cama y intento dormirse, algo que afortunadamente consiguió, lo único bueno que tenían estos sueños es que una vez se había levantado no volvían a aparecer hasta el día siguiente cuando volvía a dormirse.

La mañana llego y al levantarse el peliblanco lo primero que hizo fue ducharse, desayunar y preparar las cosas para el día de escuela. Su uniforme era un tanto distinto a de los demás chicos de la academia, este llegaba solo hasta debajo de sus costillas y la camisa interior era negra con una espiral roja que según le había dicho su abuelo era una especie de marca familiar desde hacia generaciones. También portaba un anillo alargado pero flexible en el dedo indice de la mano izquierda, era de cobre pero lucia tan brillantes que parecía de oro, había pertenecido a su madre y en cuanto lo vio quiso llevarlo siempre al igual que el colgante de su padre.

Soren cogió su cartera y se la hecho al hombro, recogió también una cajetilla de tabaco que guardo en un bolsillo de la chaqueta, salió por la puerta y bajo tranquilamente las escaleras del bloque de apartamentos donde vivía el solo junto a la dueña y su hija.

Al bajar vio a esta barriendo las hojas tranquilamente, era un mujer de unos 30 años aun que aparentaba menos, tenia un largo cabellos negro trenzado a su espalda y vestía ropas bastante sencillas. Esta mujer era Retsu Unohana la dueña del los pisos y casi un madre sustituta para Soren que en más de una ocasión lo cuidó de pequeño ademas de que su hija , Yachiru Unohana, lo consideraba como un hermano mayor.

Soren pasaba mucho tiempo en compañía de las dos, sobretodo desde que el marido de Retsu, Kempachi Zaraki, un tipo en verdad intimidante que se llevaba muy bien con Soren, se fue al extranjero por motivos de trabajo y ellas dos se habían quedado solas.

-Ohayoo Retsu_san-Saludo el peliblanco con una sonrisa a la mujer que también lo saludo con una sonrisa.

-Te veo bastante animado hoy So_kun, no tendrás una cita verdad.-Bromeo la pelinegra haciendo a Soren chasquear la lengua y poner una sonrisa un tanto triste.

-Ya me gustaría a mi pero sabe perfectamente el problema que tengo con la chicas, bueno la veo después de la escuela, sayonara.-Se despidió el ojirrojo mientras la mujer lo miraba con algo de pena.

Soren avanzaba por las calles de la ciudad recibiendo como de costumbre miradas de sospecha por si intentaba robar en alguna tienda.-(La misma mierda de siempre).-Pensó con resignación el peliblanco, sacó un par de auriculares de un bolsillo y los conectó a su móvil para escuchar música y mientras seguía su camino se encendió un cigarrillo que terminó antes de llegar a la academia.

Cuando llego, como siempre los estudiantes se apartaban de su camino mientras el pasaba de ellos. Al llegar al aula se sentó en su asiento y así pasaron las clases de forma tranquila hasta que en el receso Soren junto a Motohama y Matsuda se fueron a desayunar al tejado de la escuela.

-¿Bueno, y que Soren, has tenido esta noche algún sueño de esos?¿Aparecía esa chica rubia que nos mencionaste la ultima vez?¿Hiciste algo con ella?.-Preguntaba Motohama de forma pervertida al rubio que se le quedo mirando mientras fuma un cigarrillo. Soren dio una gran calada con la que casi terminó el cigarrillo y lo tiro a la frente al pelicastaño que dio un pequeño gritito

-Sabes a la perfección que mis suelos no van por ahí ero_baka-Dijo el peliblanco mientras Matsuda se reía de Motohama que ahora tenia una pequeña quemadura en la frente.

-Bueno, pero por las ojeras has tenido que tener alguno, ¿no? ¿De que iba? Es que en verdad esta historia me interesa y estoy seguro de que podrías escribir un gran libro con todo lo que nos has contado.-Dijo Matsuda mientras Motohama se ponía una tirita sobre la quemadura.

-Pues en el, el tipo de los dos ojos distintos había sido derrotado y por lo visto quería ayudar a los buenos antes de morir pero el zumbado de la armadura roja no le dejo y le robó el ojo anillado para ponérselo el, el tipo se reía como un desquiciado y se lanzó al ataque. Ahí me desperté y no volví a soñar más con ellos, joder si estos sueños no terminan de una puta vez acabare en un loquero.-Termino de decir el peliblanco con un suspiro y sus amigos lo mirador con algo de pena. Soren era una gran persona que en más de una ocasión los había protegido cuando alumnos de cursos mayores intentaron robarles y les molestaba mucho que solo por su aspecto y que de vez encuando se metia en peleas, no por eleccion propia, los demás creyesen que era una especie de criminal juvenil

El timbre sonó y las clases volvieron a reanudarse con calma. Al terminar las clases el peliblanco se quedó en la biblioteca de la escuela leyendo un poco, el no podía permitirse comprarse todos los libros que se le antojaran a pesar de que a el le encantaba leer y cuando descubrió que en la biblioteca de la escuela podía leer todo lo que quisiera vamos que lo aprovecho.

Cuando salió de la biblioteca el sol ya estaba cayendo en el horizonte y los alumnos que terminaban sus actividades extra escolares se iban a casa, lo mismo iba a hacer el ojirrojo pero a la salida se topo con un grupo de tipos mal encarados que portaban bates y palos de madera.

-Ryuma Soren, hemos venido a vengarnos por lo que le hiciste a nuestros compañeros hace 2 dias.-Dijo el que parecía el líder del grupo, un tipo con un peinado punk de color verde y con varios pircings en la cara y que portaba una espada de madera.

-Te refieres a partirles la cara cuando los muy gilipollas intentaron robar a mis amigos, es que veras tengo algo de mala memoria pero si mal no recuerdo parecían unos retrasados mentales tan feos y harapientos como vosotros.-Dijo el peliblanco con voz monótona mientras miraba expectante a los tipos delante de el que estaban coléricos.

-MATADLO.-Ordeno el tipo y el instante todos los demás tipejos se lanzaron contra Soren que solo podía suspirar. El solo quería volver a su casa, saludar a Unohana, tal vez pasar algo de tiempo con la pequeña Yachiru antes de ir a cenar y acostarse.

El primer en llegar ante el peliblanco intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero trastabillo cuando Soren le lanzo la cartera a la cara. Antes de caer le propinó una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo lanzo a un par de metros de distancia.

Dos tipos con bates intentaron golpearle en la cabeza pero Soren puso sus brazos en medio-Tekkai (Hombre de Hierro).-Susurró el peliblanco y los bates se partieron al golpear sus brazos, dejando a los tipos con los ojos muy abiertos. Soren aprovechó esto y dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago de uno, solo para dar una patada alta a la barbilla del otro dejándolos fuera de combate.

4 tipos con bates y palos se lanzaron contra el peliblanco.-Kami-e (Hoja de Papel).-Volvió a susurrar Soren antes de que los tipos empezasen a lanzar golpe tras golpe pero ninguno impactaba contra el ojirrojo que los esquivaba todos como si fuese una hoja que baila en el aire.

Soren se harto de estar a la defensiva y paso al ataque.-Soru (Afeitar).-El peliblanco desapareció de la vista de todos y apareció a la espalda de sus enemigos, golpeándolos en la nuca y dejándolos inconscientes. Soren continuo esquivando y contraatacando sin parar, sin saber que desde lejos era observado por 4 figuras.

La primera era Rias Gremory, una de las chicas mas populares de la escuela. Rias es una mujer con una figura voluptuosa, de piel clara con ojos azul celeste casi verdosos y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos, con una sola hebra de caballo que sobresale de la parte superior de su cabeza. También tiene largo el flequillo que a parte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta. Ella vestía el uniforme para chicas de la academia, estando este compuesto de una camisa blanca de manga larga abotonada con una cinta negra en el cuello de la camisa, también lleva una chaqueta sobre la camisa que le tapa los hombros y llega hasta tan solo algo más arriba de la cintura dejando así la camisa blanca sobre el pecho al descubierto. Por último tiene falda magenta con acentos blancos y zapatos de vestir marrones con calcetines altos.

La siguen al igual que Rias era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, Akeno Himejima. Akeno es una voluptuosa joven de la misma edad que Rias con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta usualmente atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior y que se inclinan hacia atrás, con un lazo naranja que mantiene todo en su lugar. Como la mayoría de las chicas en la Academia Kuoh, ella lleva el uniforme escolar femenino de la academia Kuoh, junto con calcetines negros hasta la rodilla.

El tercero era un joven rubio de nombre Yuto Kiba. Yuto es un joven con el cabello corto rubio y ojos grises. Al igual que Soren y el resto de los chicos de la Academia Kuoh, lleva el uniforme escolar masculino, que consiste en una chaqueta de color negro con detalles en blanco sobre una camisa manga larga blanca de vestir con un lazo negro en el cuello, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir cafés.

La ultima era Toujo Koneko, ella es la mascota de la escuela debido a su linda apariencia loli. Koneko es una pequeña chica de unos 15 años de edad con el cabello blanco y los ojos de color avellana. En el frente, su cabello tiene dos flequillos largos que van más allá de sus hombros y varios flequillos sueltos colgando sobre la frente, mientras que la parte trasera tiene el cabello corto. También lleva un broche de cabello en forma de gato negro a ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella viste el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, aunque sin la capa de los hombros.

-Ara ara, con que ese es el famoso Ryuma Soren_kun no boucho, se ve que tiene buenas habilidades.-Dijo Akeno mientras veían como Soren desarmaba a uno de los chicos para golpear con este a otro que intentaba atacarlo por detrás.

-Sus habilidades para el combate físico son extraordinarias, y por lo que he oído también es bueno con la espada, me gustaría batirme con el en un duelo algún día.-Dijo Kiba que desde que había oído de la habilidad de Soren con la espada ya ansiaba un duelo contra el.

-Me gustaría que se uniese a mi nobleza, pero por ahora lo mejor sera solo observar como se desarrollan las cosas.-Dijo Rias mientras el peliblanco ya había derrotado a todos lo tipos y solo quedaba el líder que tenia una espada de madera.

Soren miraba con aburrimiento al tipo frente, el cual temblaba un poco y no era para menos, Soren había derrotado a más de 20 sujetos sin siquiera recibir un rasguño.-Sera mejor que te pires, aun estas a tiempo.-Dijo el peliblanco que estaba harto de esto y quería irse a casa de una vez.

El tipo ignorando completamente la advertencia de Soren se lanzo al ataque, intentó darle un golpe en la cabeza pero Soren lo esquivó con un ligero movimiento a la derecha, levanto la rodilla y le golpeo en el estomago sacando le todo el aire y antes de que se recuperase lo pateo alejándolo de el.

En el suelo el tipo levantó la vista y en verdad se arrepintió al hacerlo. Delante de el podía ver la silueta de Soren de la que solo podía ver su ojo izquierdo rojo-rubi mirándolo fijamente, como si quisiera atravesar su alma con la mirada y el ojo derecho era ocultado por algunos mechones de pelo, pero eso no fue lo que más lo aterró. Detrás de el peliblanco podía ver una colosal figura con alas, un cuerpo completamente negro con largos y afilados colmillos y ojos de un color amarillo fantasmal que lo miraban por encima de Soren con una sed de sangre increíble.

El tipo como pudo se levantó a toda prisa y salió corriendo a tanta velocidad como sus piernas le permitían mientras el peliblanco solo suspiro y saco un cigarro del paquete que guardaba en un bolsillo. Soren se iba a ir pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso sintió que alguien le agarraba de la ropa-(¿Y ahora que?).-

Soren se giro, listo para golpear a quien fuera pero nunca se espero lo que vio al girarse. Era una bella chica, de pelo oscuro, ojos violeta, buen cuerpo y que utilizaba el uniforme para chicas de la academia, si mal no recordaba ella estaba en su clase y su nombre era Yuuma.

-Etto...Ryuma_san, ¿podría pedirte una cosa?-Pregunto la chica, con un pequeño sonrojo y con algo de timidez.

-C-claro.-Dijo el peliblanco con voz dudosa y mirando hacia abajo pues el era más alto que la chica

-¿T-te gustaria s-salir en una cita conmigo?-Dijo la chica mirando a los ojos rojos de Soren que la miraba con incredulidad, incluso su cigarro se cayo al suelo.

-Hee claro, ¿quedamos mañana a las 10?-Dijo el peliblanco intento parecer calmado y que parecía saber lo que hacia pero por dentro era un revoltijo de nervios. La chica asintió feliz y se despidió hasta el día siguiente que afortunadamente era sábado.

Soren se quedo un rato en el sitio repasando lo que acababa de pasar, poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su cara y se fue directo a casa a preparase para su primera cita, estaba en verdad feliz. Pero lo que el no sabia es que su vida iba a cambiar por completo el día de mañana.

**Bueno y hasta aquí el prologo, espero que os haya gustado y si es así me pongáis algún review para animarme a continuar esta historia que en mi opinión es bastante original ya que yo por lo menos no he leído ningún fic en que el prota sea un OC. Sin más que deciros me despido y los veré en el próximo cap, ja ne**


	2. Primera y ultima cita

**Buenas gente aquí un servidor trayendo el nuevo cap de esta loca idea mía. Espero que os guste el cap y los leo al final.**

**naruto tendo rikudo: **Gracias por el review y me alegro que te guste esta loca idea mía y aquí tienes el nuevo cap que espero que te guste.

** Zafir09: **Gracias por el cap y me alegra que te guste el fic.

**XxGhoulxX: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te guste esta loca idea mía, para imaginarte a Soren lo único que tienes que hacer es imaginarte a Ichigo Kurosaki de Bleach, con los ojos de un color rojo-rubi, con el pelo blanco con un mechón cubriendo parcialmente su ojo derecho, sin el ceño siempre fruncido y cuando se enfadada es como Natsu de Fairy tail. De todas formas en el próximo cap es muy probable que ponga un perfil de Soren para que sepáis más cosas de el.

**Guest: **Gracias por el review y me alegro que te guste esta loca idea mía.

_No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de High School DxD, solo son mios las creaciones originales que haga en este fic, tampoco soy dueño de cualquier otro personaje que no sea creación propia._

Demonio hablando**-demonio**

Demonio pensando**-(demonio)**

Capitulo 1: Primera y ultima cita

Soren se quedo un rato en el sitio repasando lo que acababa de pasar, poco a poco una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su cara y se fue directo a casa a preparase para su primera cita, estaba en verdad feliz. Pero lo que el no sabia es que su vida iba a cambiar por completo el día de mañana.

El albino caminaba con rapidez por las calles de la ciudad en dirección a su casa. Estaba de muy buen humor por lo sucedido hace un par de minutos, por fin parecia que algo bueno empezaba a pasar le. El peliblanco llegó al bloque de apartamentos y suspiró al ver su estado, el edificio ya era bastante viejo y esa era la razón por la que no tenia más huéspedes. Soren hacia un par de años se había prometido a si mismo que si alguna vez conseguía una gran cantidad de dinero la usaría para reformar el sitio y así darle las gracias a Unohana y a Kempachi por todo lo que habían hecho por el.

El ojirrojo se dirigió a la parte de atrás del bloque, donde se encontraba la terraza de la casa de Unohana. Al llegar vio a una niña pequeña de unos 6, 7 años persiguiendo una mariposa. La niña tenia el pelo corto y de color rosa, las mejillas con un tono rosado y vestía con ropa sencilla. La niña al ver al ojirrojo sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Ohayoo nii_chan.- Dijo la pelirrosa en los brazos de Soren que la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ohayoo enana, ¿que, te lo has pasado bien hoy en el cole?-Preguntó el peliblanco mientras se sentaba en en la terraza de la casa.

-Si me lo he pasado muy bien, he jugado mucho y la profe ha dicho que mi tarea era la que mejor estaba echa.-Contesto con entusiasmo la pequeña haciendo sonreír a Soren.

-Vaaalla no me digas, entonces creo que eso se merece un premio.-Los ojos de Yachiru brillaron con felicidad cuando de su cartera el albino sacó una gran piruleta de varios sabores.-Eso si que Retsu_san no se entere.-

-¿De que no debo enterarme So_kun?-Preguntó de pronto la pelinegra apareciendo justo detrás de Soren y Yachiru con una sonrisa amable que dio escalofríos a los dos jóvenes que rieron nerviosos.

Al final la piruleta fue partida en 4 y la pelirrosa recibió una parte y las demás fueron guardadas. Ahora el ojirrojo estaba sentado en la mesa-estufa de la sala de estar de Retsu hablando con esta sobre su día mientras Yachiru veía la tele.

-Por cierto Retsu_san, mañana estaré todo el día fuera.-Dijo el albino con una sonrisa a la pelinegra que lo miró con sorpresa ya que los sábados el albino normalmente se los pasaba junto a ellas, jugando con Yachiru y ayudando le en las tareas de la casa o entrenando.

-Valla, ¿Y eso So_kun?-Pregunto la pelinegra mientras la pequeña pelirrosa había empezado a prestar atención a la conversación y el albino tenia un imperceptible sonrojo.

-Bueno, voy a salir con una chica de la academia. -Los ojos de las dos mujeres se abrieron con sorpresa antes de mirarse y sonreír maliciosamente.

-Ara ara So_kun, ¿no me digas que tenias novia y no nos has dicho nada?-Pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras el sonrojo en la cara del albino aumentaba.

-Nii_chan, nii_chan, ¿me invitareis a la boda? ¿Habrá dulces y tarta?-Preguntó la pelirrosa de forma inocente mientras el color rojo ya era intenso en las mejillas del albino.

-N-no es mi novia, solo es una chica que me ha pedido salir.-Replicó el ojirrojo haciendo reír a las mujeres que se pasaron la tarde entera picando le con el tena de la cita.

La noche llegó a la ciudad y Soren acabó cenando en compañía de las Unohana un delicioso curry con arroz. El albino siempre disfrutaba de comer en compañía de ellas y de Kempachi antes de que este se marchara por asuntos de trabajo, por supuesto no le gustaba abusar de la hospitalidad de Retsu, por mucho que le gustase su deliciosa comida.

Al finalizar la cena Soren se despidió de las dos mujeres y se marchó a su apartamento a dormir. Una vez llegó a su cuarto se cambio de ropa y se puso una camisa blanca sin mangas junto unos pantalones anchos de pijama y cayó como un costal de ladrillos en la cama, sin importarle en lo más mínimo los sueños que pudiera tener.

Los cálidos rayos del sol empezaron a colarse a través de las persianas a medio cerrar de la habitación de Soren. Los rojos ojos de Soren empezaron a abrirse con pereza cuando la luz empezó a dar en su cara. El albino se estiró mientras bostezaba y se quedo sentado en la cama con los ojos mirando la puerta de su cuarto. Los ojos de Soren se abrieron enormes al darse cuenta de algo, era de día y había dormido sin tener ningún sueño. Se miro las manos que a diferencia de cuando tenia uno de esos raros sueños tenían un pulso digno de un cirujano. Se paso las mano por la frente, ni una sola gota de sudor. Como un relámpago se dirigió al cuarto de baño donde se miró en el espejo, las ojeras habían desaparecido por completo. Soren puso las manos frente a su cara como si estuviese rezando.

-Gracias Kami_sama, buda, Ra, Maō_sama o Chuck Norris, el que haya hecho que esta noche no tuviese un puto sueño de esos y hoy estuviese hecho mierda, gracias, gracias.-Dijo Soren con una sonrisa, y feliz de que por fin parecía que la suerte le sonreía.

El peliblanco se ducho, intentó peinarse de forma más formal pero nada, su cabello siempre permanencia de punta con un par de mechones sobre su ojo derecho. Después desayunó un poco de cereal y se cambio de ropa para su cita. Ahora vestía unas botas marrones, unos jeans anchos y algo desgastados junto a una camisa gris de manga corta con un remolino rojo junto a su inseparable colgante debajo de una chaqueta negra, bastante elegante, que había sido un regalo de cumpleaños de parte de Retsu y Kempachi

Soren antes de salir del apartamento dirigió una mirada a la cajetilla de tabaco encima del escritorio de su cuarto. Extendió la mano para cogerla pero antes de llegar a rozar la se detuvo.-No Soren no, es muy probable que a ella no le guste el humo de los cigarrillos, por hoy tendré que hacer el esfuerzo y no fumar.-Se dijo a si mismo el ojirrojo antes de salir del apartamento. El albino bajó por las escaleras y en la entrada pudo ver a Retsu que estaba parada con una sonrisa.

-Ohayoo So_kun, se te ve muy animado-Dijo la pelinegra mientras Soren se rascaba un poco la nuca.

-Tengo las pilas cargadas al máximo, aun que estoy algo nervioso después de todo es mi primera cita.-Dijo el albino haciendo reír a Retsu.

-Tu tranquilo, se tu mismo y ya veras como las cosas van bien, por cierto toma esto.-La mujer le puso en su mano un sobre que tenia algo dentro. Cuando Soren lo abrió se sorprendió al ver un par de billetes, el ojirrojo no podía aceptar lo e iba a devolverle el dinero a la pelinegra pero esta ya no estaba. El albino volvió a mirar el sobre dándose cuenta de que entre los billetes había una carta que leyó de inmediato.

"So_kun, lo más probable es que ahora mismo quieras devolverme este dinero, por favor, aceptalo y haz que esa afortunada chica disfrute de la cita."

Una traicionera lagrima cayó por la mejilla del ojirrojo mientra una sonrisa se negaba a desaparecer de su rostro.-(Nunca seré capaz de devolveros todo lo que hacéis por mi, verdad, Retsu_san) -Pensó para si mismo antes de guardar el dinero en su bolsillo y dirigirse a su cita.

Soren se dirigió a la academia donde se reunirá con Yuuma antes de dirigirse a la zona comercial de la ciudad pero antes de llegar una mujer que repartía unos extraños folletos que tenían un raro circulo grabado en ellos junto a la frase"Vamos a conceder tu deseo",le dio uno y al no saber que hacer con el y no haber una papelera cerca lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. El peliblanco consiguió disimular bien su nerviosismo durante la cita con la chica en la que ambos se divirtieron. Soren al no tener experiencia en citas hizo lo que había visto en las películas de romance que echaban por la tarde y que muchas veces veía junto a Retsu y Yachiru. Los dos jóvenes fueron a las recreativas, pasearon por la ciudad y comieron en un buen restaurante. Ya era por la tarde y los dos jóvenes salían de un cine donde habían visto una película de amor y aventuras. Por la calle, Yuuma se fijo en una de esas maquinas que con un gancho tienes que atrapar un peluche y se quedó mirando uno de estos cosa que el albino notó.

-¿Quieres un peluche de esos?-Preguntó el ojirrojo a la chica que se sonrió tímidamente.

-Si, pero no hace falta que te gastes el dinero en ello, me has estado invitando todo el día y no quiero abusar.-Soren solo sonrío ante la respuesta antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Tranquila, yo no necesito dinero para conseguir uno de estos.-Dijo el albino mientras la chica lo veía mirar un par de veces para los lados, comprobando que nadie le mirase. Coloco su pié derecho debajo de la máquina y haciendo uso de su fuerza levantó ligeramente la máquina, la agitó un poco y uno de los peluches cayó por la ranura por donde el peliblanco lo recogió después de colocar otra vez la máquina en su sitio.

-Un viejo refrán dice: las mejores cosas de la vida son gratis, aun que sinceramente no creo que se refiriese a esto, ten.-La chica aun que no estaba segura cogió el peluche antes de mirarlo y abrazarlo y después darle las gracias al peliblanco que sonreía feliz.

Ya era de noche cuando los dos jóvenes llegaron a un parque, Soren estaba muy contento con el agradable día que había pasado en compañía de la chica que ahora mismo lo miraba fijamente.-Soren_kun, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-Pregunto tímidamente la chica y el ojirrojo se puso algo nervioso, esta parecía la típica escena en que después de una cita la chica le pide un beso al chico

-Claro Yuuma, lo que quieras.-Dijo Soren con una sonrisa pero nunca se esperó la respuesta que dijo la chica quien parecía haber cambiado de actitud en un solo segundo.

-¿Podrías morirte?-Soren parpadeo un par de veces, no podía haber escuchado bien.

-Disculpa Yuuma, ¿podrías repetir lo que has dicho? Es que creo que he oído mal.-Dijo el albino con el rostro un poco más serio al ver la sonrisa en la cara de la chica.

-Claro, he dicho, ¿podrías morirte?-Dijo la chica solo para que en su mano derecha se formase una flecha de luz he intentara ensartar con ella a Soren que usando el Soru (Afeitar) la esquivó y apareció a un par de metros con el rostro serio y mostrando algo de enfado.

-Valla valla por lo visto si que eres rápido So_kun.-Dijo con burla la mujer que miraba al peliblanco con una sonrisa.

-¿Quien o que coño eres tu?-Pregunto el ojirrojo entrando en posición de combate con la pierna separadas, el brazo izquierdo en la cadera y el derecho delante de la cara.

-Yo soy un ángel caído que ha venido a matarte.-De golpe el atuendo de la mujer cambio por completo, ahora vestía una extraña ropa de cuero negro que mostraba mucho del bello cuerpo que tenia la joven junto a una alas de plumas negras.

-Ángel caído, a mi me pareces más un puto cuervo, y sabes que, yo los odio.-Dijo el albino lanzándose al ataque para la sorpresa de la ángel caída.

Soren se movió a gran velocidad, abarcando rápidamente la distancia entre el y la ángel caída que no podía creerse que un simple ser humano fuese tan rápido. El peliblanco intentó encajarle un combo de puñetazos que ella esquivaba con gran elegancia y velocidad. Soren con un gruñido lanzó su mano derecha con el dedo indice extendido hacia el hombro derecho de la alada mujer-Shigan (Dedo Pistola).-

El dedo se clavó en el hombro de la mujer como si fuese una bala de pistola y la mujer gruñó antes de separarse y llevarse una mano a al hombro herido.-Bastardo como te atreves a tocarme y aun más a dañar mi hermoso cuerpo.-En sus mano una gran flecha de luz que fue lanzada contra el ojirrojo y lo atravesó justo en el pecho. La mujer sonreía complacida pero su sonrisa se borro cuando la imagen de Soren se distorsiono dando a entender que era una imagen residual dejada por la alta velocidad del Soru (Afeitar) y pudo ver al joven en el aire, golpeando el aire con sus pies y caminado por el como si nada.

-¿Come es posible que un patético ser humano pueda hacer eso?-Se pregunto la mujer de ropas negras mientras veía al peliblanco moverse en el aire dando golpes con sus pies a este para ir de un lado a otro.

-Esta es una de las 6 técnicas del arte marcial de mi familia, se llama Geppo (Paso Lunar) y me permite saltar en el propio aire y, ¿sabes? No eres la primera que ha intentado matarme, por eso he estado entrenado desde pequeño para sobrevivir a cual quier cosas y no voy a dejar que me maten, por que antes de que eso ocurra, TE MATARÉ YO, RANKYAKU (Pierna Tormenta).-El albino lanzó su pierna derecha al frente y una hoja afilada de aire comprimido fue lanzada desde ella.

La ángel caída esquivó como pudo el ataque pero este cortó varios de sus cabellos haciéndola enfurecer. Ella empezó a lanzar flechas tras flechas al peliblanco que las conseguía evadir usando el Soru (Afitar) o el Geppo ( Paso lunar).-(Me estoy cansando, tengo que encontrar la forma de acabar con esto lo más rápido posible, joder ojala tu viese algo como una espada, con ella podría dar fin a esto de un solo golpe).-

Soren dirigió su vista a los alrededores intentando encontrar algo que sirviese como espada, fue solo unos segundo pero fue suficiente para que una flecha se clavara en su hombro derecho haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre saliera de este y el albino escupiese sangre. La mujer sonrió victoriosa ante esto sobretodo al ver como el peliblaco se había quedado quieto sujetando su hombro herido.

-Me parece que este cuervo te acaba de cazar. Ahora morirás pero no me culpes, si quieres culpar a alguien culpa al destino por haber puesto un sacred gear tan poderoso en ti.-Una gran flecha de luz se creo en la mano de la mujer que iba a lanzar pero antes poder hacer lo la risa de Soren la detuvo.

-¿Destino? No me jodas, eso es solo para los perdedores y fracasados que no son capaces de conseguir aquello que se proponen, si yo creyese en el destino ya habría muerto hace varios años.-Dijo el peliblanco con el ceño fruncido y con par de hilos de sangre cayendo de su boca.

-Grandes palabras para alguien que va a morir, adiós So_kun, no creo que volvamos a vernos pero ha sido divertido.-La mujer lanzo la flecha de luz a gran velocidad y se clavó en el estomago de Soren, salpicando sangre y haciendo que de la boca del ojirrojo saliera también el rojo liquido.

Soren cayó de espalda al suelo mientras veía como la mujer se iba volando, con un poco de esfuerzo y un gruñido el albino se sacó la flecha del estomago mientras un gran charco de sangre se empezaba a formar en el suelo y sus ojos poco a poco perdían su brillo.-(Valla mierda, voy a morir aquí después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar, jodeeer. Todavía había tantas cosas que tenia por hacer, graduarme, devolver todo los favores que me han hecho Retsu_san y Kempachi_san, tener una novia, conseguir un trabajo, casarme y formar una familia y hacer que oto_san y kaa_san estén orgullosos de mi).-

Lagrimas de impotencia empezaban a salir de los ojos a casi cerrar del peliblanco mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños y solo podía ver como la gran luna llena delante de el se iba volviendo cada vez mas borrosa.-(Me pregunto y Yamamoto_ojisan y Kempachi_san vendrán a mi funeral, espero que Retsu_san y la enana no lloren demasiado. Ojala y Matsuda y Motohama no se metan en más problemas y no les haga falta para evitar que les hagan daño).-

Los ojos de Soren se cerraron, pero un ultimo pensamiento aun estaba en su cabeza.-(Joder desearía tener un cigarrillo ahora mismo).-Pesó el albino antes de que sintiera como algo era colocado en sus labios y como el sabor del humo de la marca que el fumaba inundase su boca. Con mucho esfuerzo logró abrir un poco los ojos, solo para ver una larga melena roja antes de que se cerraran de nuevo.

**Y hasta aquí el nuevo cap, es espero que os haya gustado y si es así me dejéis un review que me anime a continuar con esta loca idea mía. También deciros que en mi perfil podéis encontrar un link con mi perfil de facebook por donde iré avisando cuando suba un nuevo cap de uno de mis fics. ****Los veré el el próximo cap en el que ya empezará la verdadera acción, ja ne.**

**************PD: Es una tontería pero quería informaros de que para Febrero cambiaré el nombre de mi nick.**


	3. Renaciendo como demonio

**Buenos días lectores aquí esta Akuma no Ryu con un nuevo cap de este fic. No tengo mucho más que decir y como no quiero entretenerlos contándoles sobre mi vida personal pasaré con los reviews y con el cap.**

**Zafir09: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

**naruto tendo rikudo: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y la pelea.

**Guest: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic.

**Guest 2**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y aquí el nuevo cap.

_No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de High School DxD, solo son mios las creaciones originales que haga en este fic, tampoco soy dueño de cualquier otro personaje que no sea creación propia._

Demonio hablando**-demonio**

Demonio pensando**-(demonio)**

Seres mágicos hablando-Baka

Seres mágicos pensando-(Baka)

Capitulo 2: Renaciendo como demonio.

Los ojos de Soren se cerraron, pero un ultimo pensamiento aun estaba en su cabeza.-(Joder desearía tener un cigarrillo ahora mismo).-Pesó el albino antes de que sintiera como algo era colocado en sus labios y como el sabor del humo de la marca que el fumaba inundase su boca. Con mucho esfuerzo logró abrir un poco los ojos, solo para ver una larga melena roja antes de que se cerraran de nuevo.

Soren, con los ojos cerrados, se encontraba flotando en una infinita negrura, rodeado de tres figuras que no le quitaban la vista de encima. La primera una figura de tamaño gigantesco observaba al joven albino con unos intensos ojos color verde jade. La segunda tendría el cuerpo de un humano sino fuera por 10 colas que hondeaban a su espalada, sus ojos de color rojo y de pupila rasgada observaba expectante a Soren por si realizaba algún movimiento. La tercera, también de tamaño humano, miraba al joven con unos bellos ojos color azul marino que reflejaban gran expectación e impaciencia.

-Mou, ¿cuanto más va a tardar en despertar? Ya me muero de ganas de jugar con So_kun.-Dijo la figura de ojos azules con voz infantil y haciendo que una vena se hinchase en la frente de la figura de ojos rasgados.

-**Por millonésima vez, despertara cuando tenga que despertar, si aceleramos su proceso de asimilación le haríamos muy poco bien.**-Contestó la figura de ojos rasgados con ira contenida por la pesadez de la figura de ojos azules la cual parecía estar hinchando los mofletes.

-Sigues igual de gruñona que siempre.-Dijo la figura ojiazul mientras a la figura de ojos rasgados le temblaba peligrosamente una ceja.

-**Y tu sigues con la misma actitud infantiloide por la que nadie te tomaba en serio.**-Contesto la figura de ojos rojos desencadenando como ya era habitual una disputa con la figura ojiazul mientras la gran figura de ojos verdes miraba todo con una gota en la nuca y dirigía una mirada al cuerpo inconsciente del peliblanco.

-(Espero que despiertes pronto gaki y que me ayudes a lidiar con este par).-Pensó la gran figura mientras las otras dos figuras se peleaban en una nube de polvo.

Los ojos de Soren se abrían lentamente, vislumbró el techo de su cuarto con la vista un tanto borrosa. Dirigió su vista a la derecha y sus ojos se quedaron mirando fijamente al cuerpo desnudo que dormía a su lado. Era el cuerpo de una joven pelirroja, bastante desarrollada y que a más de uno le causaría una gran hemorragia nasal pero el albino solo se la quedó mirando antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

-(Un bello sueño).-Se dijo a sí mismo antes de apretar el cuerpo de la joven contra el, haciendo que su hombría se rozase contra las suaves piernas de la pelirroja.

Rias ahora mismo tenia la cara muy, muy roja al sentir algo caliente entre sus piernas y estaba segura de saber lo que era y no paraba de arrepentirse de haberle querido gastar una broma al albino fingiendo estar dormida a su lado y ver su reacción al verla desnuda. Los ojos de Soren volvieron a abrirse al darse cuanta de una cosa.-(Si esto es un sueño, ¿por que tengo hambre?)-Un fuerte rugido sonó proveniente de su estomago y entonces se dio cuenta de que la mujer a su lado no era un sueño, era real.

-¿PEERO QUEEEEEEEEE?-Grito el peliblanco mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama, con la sabana enrollada en su pierna por lo que cayó al suelo de cara cómicamente pero con su hombría completamente visible.

-(Una culebra).-Pensó la pelirroja con la cara como su cabello, Soren al sentir la mirada fija en su hombría intentó agarrar algo para cubrirse pero para su desgracias intentó coger un libro de la estaría y todos los libros que allí se encontraban cayeron sobre su cabeza dejándolo K.O y Rias no sabia si reír o sonrojarse.

-Arigatou.-Agradeció la pelirrojo al recibir una taza de te de parte del peliblanco que ya se encontraba vestido al igual que ella.-Ummm, que delicioso aroma.-

-No hay de que.-Respondió el albino mientras se sentaba frente a Rias con unas pocas galletas y se encendía un cigarrillo.-¿Me podrías explicar por que estabas desnuda en mi cama Rias_sempai?-

-Valla no me digas que estas molesto por ello, antes cuando me abrazabas no parecías molesto.-Dijo la ojiazul en tono burlón mientras el peliblanco se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada para gracia de Rias.-Veras So_kun, dormía a tu lado por que anoche resultaste gravemente herido y era la mejor forma de transmitirte mi energía para curarte ya que es mi responsabilidad cuidar de mis siervos.-

Soren estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, así que lo que había sucedido la noche anterior no era ningún sueño.-¿A que te refieres con "cuidar de mis siervos" y que ocurrió con esa mujer, cuervo, lo que fuese que fuera?-Pregunto el ojirojo mientras la pelirroja seguía sonriendo.

-Veras So_kun, anoche esa mujer, o mejor dicho ángel caída que se había echo pasar por una estudiante de la escuela intentó asesinarte, y lo logró.-Los ojos de Soren se abrieron como platos mientras una de su manos iba inconscientemente al lugar donde había impactado la flecha de luz haciéndole un agujero en el estomago, agujero que había desaparecido.

-Afortunadamente tu portabas uno de los círculos mágicos de mi clan en tu bolsillo, esto me permitió ser convocada ante ti cuando tu, jejeje bueno, deseaste tener un cigarrillo para fumar.-Dijo Rias mientras se reía de la condición en la que había sido invocada.

-Espera, espera, espera, ¿circulo mágico? ¿convocada? de que mierda me hablas sempai.- Soren estaba algo molesto al pensar que la chica se estaba burlando de el.

-Creo que sera mejor que te cuente lo que soy en realidad.-En ese momento un par de alas negras de murciélago aparecieron en su espalda haciendo que los ojos del albino se abriesen con pura sorpresa e incluso su cigarro cayó al suelo.-Yo soy Rias Gremory, el rey y heredera del clan de demonios Gremory y anoche a cambio de salvar tu vida te hice uno de mis siervos.-

-Un momento, supongo que eso de haberte convocado y recibir un cigarrillo es como un trueque, un intercambio equivalente, ¿no?-Pregunto el albino haciendo asentir a la pelirroja y un aura de depresión le rodeo.-Entonces mi patética vida solo valía un misero cigarrillo.-

-No es por eso So_kun.-Dijo la Gramory haciendo que el ojirrojo le mirase a los ojos y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en la cara de Rias.-Te convertí en mi siervo para salvar tu vida y darte una segunda oportunidad sirviéndome. Veras un demonio puede hacer de un humano un demonio y hacerlo su siervo, mira es una historia muy larga por lo que espero que tengas tiempo para escucharla entera.-

El cerebro de Soren funcionaba a todo rendimiento, intentando procesar todo lo que le decía la pelirroja que no paraba de hablar sobre cosas de demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, una guerra entre estas 3 fracciones y que ahora estaba a su servicio y lo más raro era que su cerebro lo aceptaba todo como verdad por alguna extraña razón.

-*Suspiro* ¿Entonces ahora soy un demonio a tu servicio?-Pregunto el ojirojo ganándose un asentimiento de la ojizul.-En ese caso no me queda otra.-

Soren se levanto de su asiento ante la expectante mirada de Rias , fue a la entrada de donde cogió un bokken de madera de roble y vendas rojas en la empuñadura de un paragüero. Soren se acercó a la pelirroja que miraba expectante lo que hacia el albino que se colocó con una rodilla en el suelo y la espada en su mano derecha.

-Yo, Ryuma Soren, me pongo a tu disposición, Rias_sama. Que mis puños rompan los huesos de tus enemigos, que mi cuerpo sirva como escudo a los tuyos y que mi espada acabe con la vida de aquellos que osen atreverse a tocar un solo pelo de su bella cabellera, a partir de hora mi vida os pertenece, ojō_sama.-Rias con un profundo sonrojo parpadeo un par de veces sin creerse del todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, se había esperado que la llamara loca y que la echara de su casa pero nunca algo como esto.

-Valla, sinceramente no esperaba que aceptaras tan rápido y menos que creyeses todo lo que te he contado.-Dijo la pelirroja con duda en su cara mientras el ojirrojo se ponía de pie.

-Creo lo que me has contado por una simple razón, desde pequeño he sabido cuando alguien mentía y tus palabras me parecen sinceras, ademas no encuentro ninguna razón para que me mintieras contándome todo esto.-Dijo el albino con una ligera sonrisa que se extendió a la pelirroja.-

-Ademas nunca he sido muy creyente en todo lo relacionado con Dios y la religión, mi abuelo me enseño que no debo depositar mi fe en algo que no puedo ver con mis propios ojos, por esa razón decidí depositar mi fe en los amigos y familia y supongo que una nobleza es algo así como una familia por lo que no importa lo que pase, la protegeré con mi vida.-La pelirroja sonreía ante las bellas palabras del peliblanco, la ojiazul se terminó el te antes de levantarse y caminar en dirección a la puerta bajo la atenta mirada del albino.

-Me gustaría que esta tarde conocieras a los demás miembros de mi nobleza, acude a las cinco al viejo edificio de la academia, ¿vale So_kun?-La pelirroja recibió una reverencia como afirmación del peliblanco antes de salir del pequeño apartamento.

Una vez que Rias salió del apartamento el albino suspiro antes de dejarse caer en un viejo y raído sillón del salón con los ojos cerrados y meditando lo que acababa de suceder. Practicante había accedido a ser el sirviente de por vida de una persona con la que solo había cruzado un par de palabras antes de esto, le echó la culpa a sus genes, después de todo los Ryuma en la época de los samurais habían servidos a señores feudales y esto era algo parecido.

El resto de la mañana paso con tranquilidad, el ojirrojo hablo con Unohana y con Yachiru pero ninguna de las dos recodaba nada de que el día anterior hubiese tenido una cita, según ellas se pasó el día entrenando kendo y estudiando. Cuando llegó la hora el albino partió rumbo a la escuela para reunirse con Rias y su nobleza.

Soren caminaba por la calle con una vieja cazadora de cuero marrón encima de una camisa de color azul añil con el remolino en color rojo, unos pantalones vaqueros rotos y una botas negras. En su espalda portaba su bokken en una funda de lona para que nadie se alarmase al verlo con una espada de madera por la calle.

El albino llegó a la escuela exactamente a las 5 y saltó la verja como si nada y se dirigió al antiguo edificio de la escuela. El sitio era viejo pero no tenia ningún síntoma de ello como se hubiera esperado. En la puerta un joven con la cabellera rubia lo esperaba con una sonrisa serena.

-Puntal como se esperaba de ti Ryuma_san.-Dijo el chico mientras dejaba pasar a Soren dentro del edificio hasta una de las salas.-Adelante, los demás miembros están esperando a conocerte.-

El ojirrojo entro en la sala donde se encontraba una joven muchacha de pelo blanco, otra mujer con el pelo negro y largo y a Rias sentada en un escritorio delante de un tablero de ajedrez.

-Hola de nuevo So_kun.-Saludo la pelirroja con una sonrisa al peliblanco que le saludo con una ligera reverencia.-Bueno déjame presentarte a los aquí presentes. El es...-

-Conozco perfectamente a los aquí presentes Rias_sama.-Cortó el albino a la heredada Gremory que se molestó un poco al ser llamada de forma tan respetuosa por uno de sus miembros el cual ahora miraba fijamente a Kiba.-Tu eres Yuto Kiba, la razón de los suspiros de la mayoría de las chicas de esta academia y al igual que yo realizaste la prueba de acceso al club de Kendo superándola con una puntuación perfecta y al igual que yo después rechazaste unirte.-Soren con un movimiento rápido sacó su bokken de la lona a su espalda y apuntó con el al sorprendido rubio.-Quiero enfrentarme a ti en un futuro próximo.-

Los dos jóvenes con ligeras sonrisa se miraban directamente a los ojos, desafiándose con la mirada mientras de sus ojos parecían salir rayos que chocaban con los del otro y las chicas miraban esto sin saber que hacer hasta que Soren se giró a Akeno con su bokken otra vez guardado.

-Tu eres Himejima Akeno_sempai, al igual que Rias_sama una de las mujeres más bellas de esta academia.-Las dos chicas sonrieron y se sonrojaron un poco ante el discreto alago del albino que ahora se giraba a un seria Koneko que había dejado de comer cuando el albino llegó.

-Toujo Koneko, eres un curso inferior al mio y eres conocida como la mascota de la academia por tu aspecto y también sé que te gustan los dulces.-Tanto Rias como los demás miembros presentes miraban bastante asombrados al peliblanco que no había terminado de hablar.

-Por ultimo también sé que esta es la sala del club de lo oculto del cual usted Rias_sama es la presidenta y Akeno_sempai la vice-presidenta.-Concluyó el ojirrojo dejando bastante asombrados a los presentes de que supiese tanto sobre ellos.

-Valla eso ha sido una sorpresa, ¿como sabes tanto de todos nosotros?-Preguntó la pelirroja con bastante duda por saber de donde había sacado la información el albino.

-Muy sencillo Rias_sama, me gusta escuchar, y escuchando se aprende bastante sobre muchas cosas.-Dijo de un modo algo misterioso el albino mientras la ojiazul arrugaba un poco el ceño por su permanente manera de ser tratada por el ojirrojo.

-So_kun, te importaría dejar de llamarme con el sama, me hace sentir un tanto incomoda.-Pidió Rias a Soren que negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Lamento no poder cumplir con su petición Rias_sama pero usted merece ser llamada por el respeto que se merece alguien de su escalafón.-Dijo con humildad y gran respeto Soren mientras Rias solo podía suspirar.

-Esta bien, pero cuando estemos en horario escolar evita llamarme de esa forma para evitar preguntas incomodas.-Dijo la pelirroja haciendo asentir al peliblanco.

-Rias_sama si me permite me gustaría preguntarle una cosa.-Dijo el albino haciendo asentir a la pelirroja mientras Akeno empezaba a preparar te y Kiba se sentaba en el sofá junto a Koneko la cual había vuelto a empezar a comer dulces.-¿Que es un Sacread Gear y por que esa ángel caída iba detrás mía por tener uno?-

-Veras So_kun, el Sacread Gear reside en personas especiales y eso les da habilidades fuera de lo común.-Dijo la pelirroja antes de que Akeno le tendiese una taza de te a ella y al albino que agradeció el gesto.-Alguno de estos usuarios tuvieron alguna influencia en la historia de la humanidad, pero pocos tenían el poder de dañar a los ángeles y a los ángeles caídos. So_kun, tu tienes ese poder dentro de tu cuerpo.-

Los ojos de Soren estaban abiertos por la sorpresa de que dentro de el habitaba algo tan asombroso como lo que le decía la pelirroja que bebía su te tranquilamente.-Y, ¿que debo hacer para poder utilizarlo?-Preguntó el albino antes de terminarse el te y ponerse de pie.

-Cierra los ojos y realiza una pose que te permita liberar una gran cantidad de poder o la pose de alguien que tu creas que es muy fuerte.-Soren obedeció y cerró los ojos, por su mente imágenes de aquellos asombroso guerreros que salían en sus sueños pasaban a toda velocidad pero sobretodo destacaban 3, el primero era el sujeto de la armadura roja de samurai al que vio arrasar con un ejercito entero el solo y enfrentarse a esas bestias gigantescas, las segunda imagen era la de la chica rubia y de ojos azules la que lo había impresionado con su fuerza de voluntad con el paso de los años y la ultima imagen fue la de un hombre de ojos anillados con un báculo y una gran túnica.

Todas estas imágenes fueron sustituidas por la imponente figura de aquel al que más admiraba y respetaba el albino, su abuelo Yamamoto Ryuma. Soren llevó su mano derecha a la funda de lona y volvió a sacar su bokken, se coloco en postura inicial de kendo y las palabras que su abuelo le dijo cuando intentaba levantarse después de la la primera vez que luchó contra el y lo venció de un solo golpe vinieron a su cabeza antes de lanzar un corte vertical.-Déjalo, no tengo paciencia para enseñar a un bebé como tú a respirar.-

Nada más lanzó el corte un intenso brillo salió disparado de su mano derecha la cual estaba siendo envuelta en escamas rojas. Poco a poco las escamas empezaron a formar una especie de brazalete rojo con una gema verde en el dorso de su mano.-Ese es tu Sacread Gear.-

Soren abría y cerraba la mano, comprobando la movilidad del brazalete que aun que parecía pesado no lo era en absoluto, el albino respiró hondo y el brazalete desapareció de su mano.-Y ahora que soy un demonio, Rias_sama, ¿que debo hacer primero?-

-Bien lo primero seria que aprendas a a sacar tus alas, para ello debes concentrarte en un punto de tu espalda he imaginar que puedes volar.-Soren así lo hizo, se concentro en un punto de su espalda y se imaginó a si mismo volando por el amplio cielo azul. Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron como platos cuando las alas del joven albino se desplegaron a su espalda. Eran unas gigantescas alas de murciélago, negras y de aspecto intimidarte.

El albino al notar la mirada fija de todos se preocupo un poco y preguntó que pasaba.-Es solo que no es normal que un demonio de clase baja como lo eres tu ahora tenga unas alas tan grandes, eso significa que en ti hay gran cantidad de poder mágico.-Declaro la pelirroja antes de mirar a Akeno.-Akeno te importaría buscar un par de libros sobre magia, creo que le vendría bien empezar a saber como se utiliza.-

Akeno asintió antes de salir de la sala para ir a buscar los mencionados libros mientras Soren ya sin sus alas desplegadas, continuaba la conversación con Rias.

-Bien lo segundo con lo que debes comenzar son los archivos acumulados. El precio que se paga por firma un contrato...ese es el camino para que un demonio obtenga más poder. Si tus contratos son reconocidos tal vez te den el titulo de noble y así tendrás derecho a tener sirvientes.-Soren asintió a esto aun recordando la charla que le dio Rias en su casa sobre los títulos de los nobles.

-Bien, entonces, ¿por donde debo de comenzar?-Preguntó el albino haciendo sonreír a Rias que pidió a Koneko que trajese una cajas.

-Empezaras con algo fácil, entregaras estos pentagramas por las ciudad.-Dijo Rias mientras sacaba unos cuantos de una de las cajas que había traído Koneko.-Esta es la primera etapa para firmar contratos con los humanos, hazlo bien.-

-Hai, Rias_sama.-Dijo el albino antes de coger unos cuantos pentagramas y salir de la sala mientras los miembros de la nobleza Gremory sonreían ante su nuevo compañero que prometía bastante.

**Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy en el que Soren ya a recibido la noticia de ser un demonio y se ha reunido con el clan Gremory. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap y si es así que ponga un review para hacérmelo saber. En mi perfil podréis encontrar un link para ver como son las alas de Soren. Ahora como creo que dije en el anterior cap, pondré una pequeña ficha técnica para que conozcan más a Soren, espero que lo disfruten ya que con eso me despido hasta el próximo cap, cuídense y ja ne. **

Alumno 153869

Nombre y Apellido: Soren Ryuma.

Edad: 16 años

Altura: 1,79 m

Peso: 80,54 Kg

Padres: Kenichi Ryuma y Saya Harame (fallecidos)

Tutor legal: Yamamoto Ryuma.

Carácter: Serio, tranquilo, distante, no suele relacionarse mucho.

Notas: Todo sobresaliente aun que no presta mucha atención a algunas clases.

IQ: 230

Gustos: El ramen, la historia, las artes marciales y la esgrima.

Disgustos: Los cuervos, las matemáticas, la comida agria, los borrachos.

Sueños para el futuro: Viajar, hacer una carrera en medicina u historia, casarse y tener hijos.


	4. Feliz como un demonio

**Hoooooola a todo el mundo y ya se lo que estáis pensando, ¿que hace este actualizando dos días seguidos el mismo fic? Bueno la repuesta es fácil, inspiración, me venían muchas ideas para este fic por lo que decidí escribir, eso y que el cap anterior me pareció un poco flojo hace este resultado. Espero que disfruten del cap ya que yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo, nos leemos al final.**

**caballerooscuro117: **Gracias por el review y me alegra mucho que te gusten mis historias.

_No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de High School DxD, solo son mios las creaciones originales que haga en este fic, tampoco soy dueño de cualquier otro personaje que no sea creación propia._

Demonio hablando**-demonio**

Demonio pensando**-(demonio)**

Seres mágicos hablando-Baka

Seres mágicos pensando-(Baka)

Capitulo 3: Feliz como un demonio.

El albino sentía como el viento movía sus blancos cabellos mientras observaba el lugar delante suya. Soren se encontraba en un árido paisaje lleno de cráteres productos de la batalla que en ese lugar había sucedido. El sabia perfectamente que era un sueño pero aun así no era capaz de controlar el sueño a su antojo o despertarse.

En el árido paisaje se encontraban varias de las personas que siempre veía en sus sueños y muchos parecían heridos de gravedad. El hombre que vestía con una armadura roja de samurai ahora vestía con una túnica, tenia un báculo en sus mano derecha y su cabello que antes era de color negro ahora era de color blanco y largo y sus ojos eran anillados.

De las grandes bestias solo se encontraba el gran e imponente zorro de nueve colas junto a la chica de cabellera rubia. La muchacha se encontraba hablando con el muchacho moreno y de ojos rojos con 3 tomes que negaba con fuerza a lo que la rubia le pedía pero al final con una gran tristeza reflejada en sus ojos y lagrimas cayendo de estos aceptó las palabras de la chica mientras las demás personas empezaban a moverse.

La primera en moverse fue una chica pelirroja con lentes que convocó unas cadenas doradas en su espalda con las que ató al al sujeto de ojos anillados que la miraba como si fuera basura. Mientras estos ocurría las demás personas se colocaban alrededor de la chica de ojos azules que empezaba a hacer una larga cadenas de posiciones de manos y el suelo empezaba a brillar formando lo que parecía ser un remolino y el sujeto de ojos anillados miraba esto con ira mientras se intentaba desatar.

Del suelo varias cadenas brotaron conectando a todos las personas a la chica rubia y al gran zorro de nueve colas que miraba todo lo que sucedía con gran pena en sus ojos rojos y de pupila rasgada. Las colas de la colosal bestia se transformaron en cadenas doradas con un poco de fuego dorado y anaranjado en ellas. Las grandes cadenas se lanzaron contra el sujeto encadenado y se hundieron en el cuerpo de este.

El zorro con un gran esfuerzo tiró de las cadenas y del cuerpo del hombre las 8 bestias con colas que ya había visto en sus sueños alguna vez emergieron de el haciendo que su apariencia volviese a ser la que tenia antes y muriese en el acto. Las 8 bestias, un tanuki de arena, un gato de fuego, un tortuga con pinchos, un gran simio, un ser mitad delfín y mitad caballo, un babosa, un escarabajo alado y un pulpo toro se introdujeron en el zorro el cual parecía gritar de dolor mientras una décima cola salia a su espalda.

Después de esto todos los presentes comenzaron a brillar con fuerza pero los que más brillaban eran la chica rubia de ojos azules y el colosal zorro. Un intenso brillo cegó la vista del albino por un par de segundos y cuando pudo volver a mirar se sorprendió muchísimo. El árido paisaje en el que se encontraba había cambiado radicalmente a un bello valle lleno de vegetación y de vida.

La muchacha rubia y el gran zorro habían desaparecido y en su lugar ahora solo había un cristal muy parecido al que el llevaba por colgante. Las personas que aun estaban en el lugar parecían haber envejecido varios años pero el que más era el muchacho moreno el cual ahora era peliblanco y su rostro estaba lleno de arrugas y de marcas de la edad.

El, con algunas lagrimas cayendo de su ahora viejo rostro, recogió el cristal y se retiró del lugar junto a las demás personas. La vista de Soren empezó a distorsionarse y el sabia que el sueño estaba llegando a su fin pero nunca se espero lo que sucedió a continuación.

Todo pareció consumirse en fuego y ante el ojirrojo la imponente figura de un enorme ser reptiliano, de escamas rojas y unos intensos ojos color verde jade apareció ante el. Soren miraba impresionado al enorme ser que se encontraba delante suya, a la vez que este miraba con curiosidad al albino pues este no mostraba miedo ninguno ante su imponente presencia.

-Eres un gaki muy interesante, dime, ¿como es que no muestras ni una pizca de miedo ante mi presencia?-Preguntó muy intrigado el dragón rojo al albino.

-Muy sencillo Dragón_san, si usted quisiera matarme, devorarme u algo por el estilo, ya lo habría hecho por lo que supongo que lo que en verdad desea es hablar.-Respondió el albino con rostro serio haciendo reír al gran dragón.

-Jajajaja, me caes bien gaki, eres un chico muy interesante.-Dijo el gran ser mientras Soren esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.-Bueno me presentare como es debido para que dejes de llamarme Dragón_san.-El enorme dragón desplegó sus alas y escupió un gran torrente de llamas hacia el cielo.-Yo soy el Breast Empedaror Dragon, Ddraig, uno de los dragones celestiales y habito en tu Sacread Gear.-

-Es un placer conocerte Ddraig_san, yo soy Ryuma Soren, un placer conocer a otro dragón como yo.-Dijo el peliblanco con humor refiriéndose a que su apellido empezaba con el Kanji de Ryu que significa dragón y haciendo reír a Ddraig.

-Gaki cada vez me caes mejor, eres más simpático que mis anteriores portadores, una pandilla de pervertidos y egoístas que solo buscaban mi poder para cumplir con sus metas egoístas.-Comentó el gran dragón mientras Soren lo seguía mirando con una ligera sonrisa, no sabia el por que pero se sentía bien en presencia de Ddraig.-Bueno, hablamos luego gaki o si no llegaras tarde a clase.-

El ojirrojo despertó enredado en la sabanas de su cama y se fue levantando lentamente. En su escritorio podían verse varias pilas de libros sobre magia que le había dado Rias hacia ya un par de días y en verdad todo lo relacionado con la magia le estaba fascinando y apasionando a Soren como pocas cosas lo hacían. El albino gracias a su gran velocidad de lectura que había adquirido después de muchos años de leer libros y libros había leído ya todo lo referente a que era la magia y como utilizarla y ya había empezado a entrenar en dos tipos de magia que le llamaron bastante la atención.

La primera se llamaba magia de Re-equipo, que le permitía almacenar gran cantidad de armas, armaduras, equipos, etc...en una dimensión de bolsillo a la que solo el tenia acceso, pero por el momento solo era capaz de usarla para guardar su bokken y de todas formas aun que pudiese almacenar más armas el solo tenia su bokken ya que no era tan fácil como entrar en una tienda de armas y decir "buenos días amable señor me puede vender unas cuantas armas aun que solo tengo 16 años",sin duda eso seria algo muy estúpido.

La otra magia que había empezado a estudiar se llamaba Kori no Maho Zokei ("magia creadora de hielo" o "hielo alquímico"). Este magia le impresionó muchísimo pues le permitía al usuario crear hielo a su voluntad y darle forma de objetos, animales, armas, etc... aunque Soren por el momento apenas era capaz de hacer el primer ejercicio que consistía en crear una flor de hielo.

Soren se dio una ducha, se cambió de ropa a su uniforme de la academia y desayuno un poco de ramen que había sobrado de la noche anterior y se encaminó rumbo a la escuela después de despedirse de Unohana como cada mañana. Por las calles caminaba con un cigarrillo y una sonrisa serena en su cara junto a unas gafas de sol para evitar las molestias que este le causaba. El por raro que pareciera se sentía feliz siendo un demonio y estando a las ordenes de Rias.

Llevaba ya casi una semana trabajando bajo las ordenas de la pelirroja, repartiendo los pentagramas de su clan por toda la ciudad y cabe decir que todos se impresionaron bastante cuando en el primer día el albino repartió casi todos lo pentagramas, sin duda el Soru (Afeitar) venia muy bien para recorrer grandes distancias en poco tiempo aun más ahora que su velocidad había aumentado.

Soren durante estos días había conversado bastante con todos los del club, con Rias jugaba mucho al ajedrez y al shogi y se sienta feliz al encontrar por fin a una rival digno a parte de su abuelo para jugar, siempre terminaban en tablas. Con Akeno sobretodo hablaba sobre cosas de la escuela y del club, le caía bien la pelinegra y no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando esta se le replegaba bastante. Con Koneko hablaba poco ya que la chica era de pocas palabras pero en más de una ocasión consiguió sacarle un sonrisa a la siempre seria chica. Con Kiba hablaba sobre técnicas de espada y había entrenado un poco junto al rubio y cada vez sus ganas de tener un enfrentamiento de espadas con el aumentaba.

Antes de llegar a la academia, como cada día desde que se unió a la nobleza de Rias, se topo con la pelirroja y cargo con su maletín como todo un caballero.-Hoy se te ve bastante animado So_kun, ¿te ha ocurrido algo bueno hoy?-Preguntó la ojiazul recibiendo como respuesta su encuentro con Ddraig lo que sorprendió bastante a Rias al saber que su más nuevo subordinado poseía uno de los Longinus. Durante el trayecto hasta la escuela la pelirroja le explicó a Soren que los Longinus son los Sacred Gear más poderosos, teniendo cada uno más de una habilidad en comparación con un Sacred Gear normal que solo tiene una y que hay 13 Longinus en total.

Soren y Rias llegaron juntos a la academia, y como cada mañana desde que el ojirrojo acompañaba a la bella chica, los estudiantes murmuraban cosas sobre ellos a sus espaldas. Algunos hablaban de la bella pareja que hacían, otros que parecían una princesa y su caballero y otros cuantos, sobretodo hombres, maldecían al peliblanco por estar con una de las chicas más hermosas de la academia.

-So_kun, esta tarde acude a la sala del club, hoy firmaras tu primer contrato.-Dijo la pelirroja recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Soren antes de retirarse.

El día pasó con tranquilidad para el albino, esquivando los constantes intentos de golpearlo por parte de Motohama o Matsuda o de los dos a la vez por llegar en compañía de la pelirroja. Sinceramente esto no era nada para el ojirrojo el cual ya tenia buenos reflejos y agilidad siendo humano ahora que era un demonio estas capacidades y otras muchas más habían mejorado bastante.

En clase, el albo, como siempre, fingía atender poner interés en lo que la profesora decía cuando en verdad estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. En su mente el sueño que había tenido antes de su reunión con Ddraig se repetía una vez tras otra. El albino creía que este era posiblemente el final de sus sueños, después de todo ya no parecía haber ningún enemigo más al que esos poderosos guerreros tuviesen que vencer. Esto alegraba mucho a Soren ya que eso solo significaba una cosa, el fin de esos malditos sueños que no le dejaban en paz desde hace años. No más despertarse en mitad de la noche empapado en sudor y temblando, por fin podría dormir a gusto cada día de la semana.

El intento de la profesora de historia, una bella mujer de buen cuerpo y larga cabellera oscura, de golpearlo con una tiza lo saco de sus pensamientos. El albino, como siempre, gracias a sus reflejos, detuvo el proyectil con un bolígrafo ante la mirada asombrada de muchos de sus compañeros que se seguían sorprendiendo al verlo hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Bueno Ryuma_san, como veo que estas prestando atención a clase, contesta esta pregunta, ¿quien fue el mayor conquistador de la historia?-Preguntó la pelinegra mientras el albo con un suspiro se ponía de pie.

-Si mi memoria no me falla, Robin_sensei, el mayor conquistador de la historia fue Gengis Khan que conquistó unos 27.500.000 Kilometros cuadrados si mal no recuerdo, su dominio se extendía desde el océano Pacifico hasta el mar del Caspio, y desde el sur de Siberia hasta el norte de China, incluyendo a toda Manchuria, Asia Central y Mongolia.-El peliblanco volvió a sentarse en su sitio mientras los demás alumnos lo miraban como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y Robin con una ligera sonrisa suspiraba, ella no se esperaba menos de su mejor alumno pero le picaba un poco el orgullo el nunca conseguir pillarlo en blanco.

Al terminar las clases Soren acudió a la sala del club donde ya estaban todos esperándole.-Bien So_kun hoy firmaras tu primer contrato pero hay un ligero inconveniente.-Dijo la pelirroja llamando la atención del ojirrojo.-Veras normalmente utilizamos círculos mágicos para transportarnos ante quien nos invoca pero por desgracia debido a tu alto nivel de magia y a que todavía no eres capaz de controlarla bien deberás deberás ir a pie ya que el circulo mágico no se estabilizaría.-Soren no vio problema a esto, después de todo usando el Soru (Afeitar) podía llegar a casi cualquier parte de la cuidad en cuestión de minutos.

El peliblanco se movía a gran velocidad por los callejones de la ciudad para evitar ser visto cuando aparecía de pronto de la nada y volvía a desaparecer en cuestión de milésimas. Después de un par de minutos llegó a su destino, era un bloque de apartamentos algo moderno. Llamó a la puerta de la casa donde se le había convocado y un hombre algo pálido, con gafas y pelo negro le abrió la puerta.

-Buenas, ¿es aquí la casa donde han llamado a un demonio?-Dijo el albino con voz serena ganándose un asentimiento del pálido hombre.-Un placer, soy Ryuma Soren, nuevo miembro de la nobleza Gremory.-

-¡QUEEE! ¿Donde esta Koneko_chan?-Preguntó el tipo indignado mientras se ajustaba las gafas-Ademas, ¿que clase de demonio viene a pie a donde le convocan.-

-Vera, Koneko_san tiene otros asuntos que atender hoy y lamentablemente yo aun no soy capaz de usar los círculos mágicos debido a que soy un demonio desde hace poco tiempo por lo que aun no domino bien mi poder mágico.-Explicó el ojirrojo con voz serena intentado parecer profesional mientras el tipo de las gafas suspiraba con resignación.-Lamento los inconvenientes que esto le pueda causar señor...-

-Hanataro, venga pasa.-Dijo el pelinegro dejando pasar a Soren a su casa la cual estaba llena de mangas, figurillas de personajes, pósteres de animes y muchas cosas otaku.-Oye si eres un demonio debes de tener alguna clase de poner, como Koneko_chan que tiene superfuerza, incluso me levantó con un solo brazo.-

Soren solo sonrió ligeramente ante esto, el sabia de la fuerza de la chica de cabellos blancos pero la suya no tenia nada que envidiarla. Con una sola mano el albino levantó al tipo del suelo mientras el hombre tenia los ojos muy abiertos.-Esta bien, esta bien, te creo eres un demonio, ahora por favor bájame.-Dijo el pelinegro antes de que Soren le bajase y este tomase asiento en una silla frente al albino.

-Veras tengo un problema con unos prestamistas, les pedí un préstamo hace tiempo y se lo pagué con los intereses que habíamos propuestos pero esos bastardos aumentaron el interés y no puedo pagarlo. ¿Cuanto me costaría que saldarais mi deuda?-Pregunto mientras Soren ojeaba la cifra que debía antes de cerrar los ojos y pensar un poco antes de suspirar.

-Lamentablemente esa deuda le costaría 20 años de vida.-Dijo el ojirrojo deprimiendo al pobre hombre.-Pero que yo convenza a esos tipos de que anulen su deuda solo le costaría la mitad de su resistencia, te cansaras más rápido pero no es nada que un poco de ejercicio no solucione.-

-Si, si, si, eso me vale, ¿pero como vas hacer para que cancelen mi deuda?-Pregunto el hombre haciendo que el albino sonriera de forma siniestra probocandole escalofríos.

-Usted solo lleveme ante ellos Hanataro_san, yo me are cargo de todo.-Dijo Soren sin abandonar esa mortal sonrisa.

Los dos hombres partieron rumbo al local donde los prestamistas se reunían, era un pequeño local con mala pinta. Una vez entraron todos los sujetos que allí se encontraban mirando fijamente a Hanataro que se encontraba temblando detrás de Soren quien tenia un rostro serie e inexpresivo.

-Hooo, Hanataro_san, ¿por fin se ha decido ha pagar su deuda?-Preguntó el tipo que parecía ser el jefe, un sujeto alto, con un bigote que parecía postizo, con una una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara y vestido con un traje.

-Vera señor del bigote postizo, mi cliente no les va a pagar una sola moneda ya que son una panda de estafadores.-Dijo el albino con voz monótona mientras muchos de los presentes se irritaban por esto.

-¿Tu cliente? ¿Que coño eres, un abogado? Este no es tu sitio picapleitos.-Dijo un hombre algo musculoso antes de intentar golear en la cara a Soren que solo detuvo el golpe con una mano y empezó a girarle la muñeca sacando quejidos del dolor del hombre al sentir como su muñeca era lentamente dislocada.

-Lo diré solo una vez, retiren la deuda de Hanataro_san si no quieren acabar en urgencias.-Dijo el albino con voz fría y una fiera mirada provocando algunos escalofríos.

-Valla estúpido, estas en desventaja, matadlo.-Ordenó el jefe de la banda y de inmediato todos lo tipos del sitio se lanzaban contra Sore que solo suspiraba y soltaba el agarre del tipo que le intentó golpear el cual ahora se sujetaba su dislocada muñeca.

El ojirrojo desapareció de la vista de todos usando el Soru (Afeitar) y moviéndose con velocidad propinaba golpes poderos en los tipos mientras el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose ante sus poderosos golpes inundaban el local. En menos de 5 minutos todos los tipos estaban en el suelo con huesos rotos, hematomas, y contusiones varias mientras el albino caminaba hacia el líder de la banda que temblaba en un rincón muerto de miedo mientras lo veía acercarse.

-Bueno, señor del bigote postizo, te daré una ultima oportunidad ya que hoy estoy de buen humor, cancele la deuda de Hanataro_san o...-Una sonrisa psicópata apareció en la cara de Soren mientras usando el Shigan (Dedo pistola) atravesaba como si fuese mantequilla la madera de la mesa del tipo.-...lo convierto en un colador.-

El tipo en menos de un segundo cancelo la deuda del muy alegre pelinegro que no paraba de agradecer a Soren su ayuda. Los dos hombres se separaron con la promesa de Hanataro de que si volvía a necesitar ayuda acudiría al clan Gremory.

Soren marchaba rumbo a su casa con una sonrisa en su cara, había sido un día muy entretenido. El albino marchaba a buen ritmo a su casa pero sin que el lo supiese un sujeto con gabardina y sombrero lo seguía con una sonrisa maliciosa.-(Me pregunto cuando ara su movimiento ese cuervo, si no lo hace el tendré que hacerlo yo).-Pensó el ojirrojo con una sonrisa que no podía ver el tipo de la gabardina que no sabia que se estaba dirigiendo a su funeral.

**Y hasta aquí el segundo cap de este fic de esta semana que espero que les haya gustado y si es así me pongan un review. En el siguiente cap veremos como el peliblanco despluma a cierto ángel caído con el que probara algunas de sus nuevas habilidades adquiridas al convertirse en demonio. No tengo más que decir por los que los veré en el próximo cap, cuídense y ja ne.**


	5. Desplumando a un cuervo

**Buenos días a todos los que leéis este fic haciéndome feliz, un día ****más** Akuma no Ryu he llegado ante ustedes con el nuevo cap de esta historia a la que os aseguro voy a sacarle mucho jugo y que será bastante larga. No los entretendré más y daré paso a los review y al nuevo cap que espero que disfruten, los leo al final.

**naruto tendo rikudo : **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y espero que este también te guste.

**caballerooscuro117: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y si, Soren tendrá un harem y algunas de las chicas están claro, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia y otras más.

******Guest: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y espero que este también te guste.

******demon king: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y espero que este también te guste.

******Zafir09: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap y espero que este también te guste.******  
**

**************************kentanaka1350: **Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, tus alagos me animan a continuar e intentaré hacer los caps un poco más lagos pero es que yo no soy de hacerlos muy extensos, y la razón para que es Naruko y no Naruto es por que ella será parte del harem del afortunado peliblanco.

**Guest 2**: Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

Demonio hablando**-demonio**

Demonio pensando**-(demonio)**

Seres mágicos hablando-Baka

Seres mágicos pensando-(Baka)

Capitulo 4: Desplumando a un cuervo

Las pequeñas y brillantes luces en el cielo nocturno que eran las estrellas adornaban la noche junto con una luna en cuarto creciente. La noche no era especialmente fría pero cuando el viento soplaba con fuerza transmitía un aire bastante frió. Por las calles, silenciosas y desprovistas de gente de la ciudad, Soren caminaba a paso tranquilo con un cigarrillo del que emanaba un ligero hilo gris de humo en la boca y a su espalda, escondido en las sombras, lo que parecía ser un hombre vestido con una larga gabardina y un sombrero que le hacia parecer un ganster de los años 50 lo seguía con una maliciosa sonrisa al pensar en lo fácil que seria matar a un demonio de bajo nivel como era actualmente el albino, una pena que nadie le había dicho que incluso antes de ser convertido en demonio el ya era capaz de plantar cara a un ángel caído e incluso lograr herirlo.

El joven Ryuma ya se había percatado de la presencia del ángel caído, no por nada sus sentidos estaban muy desarrollados y aun que el tipo era bastante bueno en ocultar su presencia el ojirrojo podía oír como de vez en cuando daba un paso más fuerte de lo normal lo que provocaba que en el silencio de la noche se oye a la perfección, o como una rápida sombra pasaba de una acera a otra en cuestión de segundos. Soren se preguntaba cuando iba ese tipo ha hacer su movimiento ya que se estaba empezando a cansar de fingir no haberse enterado de su presencia para tenderle una trampa como le había enseñado su abuelo, "finge ser una presa fácil y cuando el fiero y hambriento lobo tenga sus fauces abiertas delante de ti y piense que ya te tiene, rompeselas y devorale tu", el albino no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al recordar esas palabras, sin duda eran un buen consejo pero que su abuelo se lo hiciese aplicar abandonándolo una semana entera en un bosque lleno de lobos hambrientos con solo un pequeño machete, una cantimplora, una brújula y un mechero de piedra a los 12 años era una forma un tanto innecesaria de hacérsela aprender, pero bueno el pasado era el pasado y ahora debía concentrarse en la lucha que tendría en breve.

El ojirrojo siguió caminado y de forma inconsciente acabó en el mismo parque donde aquella ángel caída le había asesinado. Parecía mentira que eso había sido hace ya casi dos semanas ya que para el albino ese tiempo había transcurrido en lo que a el le pareció un suspiro. Durante estos días pasados Soren se había estado cuestionando si estaba bien que se sintiese mejor siendo un demonio que un humano he incluso llegó a replantearse que probablemente esto había sido lo mejor para el, después de todo con su aspecto esto de ser un demonio le iba como anillo al dedo ademas, se sentía feliz de servir a alguien como Rias. El albo no lo entendía pero cuando estaba con Rias su alma se sentía en calma y su corazón latía feliz de estar a su lado y de servirle fielmente.

Soren dio una ultima calada a su cigarrillo ante de expulsar el humo lentamente y de tirar la colilla al suelo y pisarla para apagarla.-Ya me he cansado de que me sigas cuervo, sal tu o iré yo a sacarte.-Amenazó el peliblanco con voz seria mientras de unas sombras el hombre de sombrero y gabardina aparecía con una sonrisa y bastante asombrado de enterarse que su presa sabia de el.

-Jujuju, valla, que sorpresa que una basura de demonio de bajo nivel como tu haya sido capaz de sentir mi presencia, dime chico, ¿como lo has echo, con alguna clase de magia sensora?-Preguntó el ángel caído con suma curiosidad al ojirrojo que solo rió un poco.

-Je, no me hace falta ninguna magia para detectar a alguien que pisa el suelo con tanta fuerza que se delata el solo y ahora cuervo, ¿cual es el tu nombre? Yo soy Ryuma Soren.-Dijo el peliblanco con voz desafiante y ojos fieros al sujeto del sombrero que sonrió arrogante antes de contestar.

-Eres un sujeto muy interesante chico, mi nombre es Dounashiku pero no se por que lo quieres saber, después de todo eso no te va a servir para nada.-Dijo el ángel caído haciendo sonreír a Soren de forma bastante espeluznante antes de que usase su magia de Re-equipo para sacar su bokken.

-En mi familia es una tradición desde tiempos antiguos saber el nombre de la persona a la que vamos segar la vida y también decirle el nuestro para cuando sea mandado al infierno sepa quien le envió allí.-Contesto Soren mientras se colocaba en posición inicial de kendo y el ángel caído reía a carcajadas ante de convocar una flecha de luz en su mano derecha.

-Jajajaja no digas sandeces, un patético demonio de clase baja como tu no debería hablar de forma tan orgullosa cuando va a morir.-Dijo el sujeto antes de lanzar la flecha contra la cara de Soren el cual solo inclinó esta un poco a un lado y la flecha pasó a escasos milímetros de su mejilla.

-Solo con bravatas no conseguirás matarme cuervito, Soru (Afeitar).-El albino en un estallido de velocidad desapareció de la vista del asombrado Dounashiku y reapareció a su espalda he intento dar una patada a la cabeza del ángel caído que a gran velocidad desplegó sus alas de plumas negras de cuervo para evadirlo y quedarse flotando en el aire.-Si lo que quieres es un duelo aéreo, eso tendrás.-

Soren desplegó sus grandes y oscuras alas negras de murciélago y se lanzó de frente contra el ángel caído que lanzó una lluvia de lanzas de luz, intentado golpearlo, pero el ojirrojo con, gran maestría, conseguía evadirlas todas dando giros y moviéndose en zigzag entre la lluvia de flechas. Soren se harto de esquivar y decidió atacar probando una de sus nuevas técnicas aun en desarrollo ya que según el, que mejor momento para probar una nueva técnica que en un combate de verdad.-Rankyaku: Kōri no yōna kaze (Pierna tormenta: Vientos glaciales).-

En la pierna derecha del albino se formo un circulo mágico de color azul claro casi blanco antes de que lanzase la patada y de su pierna un largo proyectil del mismo color del circulo mágico salió disparado a gran velocidad. El proyectil alcanzó a Dounashiku en su ala derecha en la que un corte no muy grande se formó pero lo más increíble es que en los bordes del corte se empezaba a formar una pequeña capa de hielo que se extendía por toda su ala dificultándole el vuelo.

-Maldito, ¿que clase de técnica es esa?-Preguntó el ángel caído mientras se ladeaba a la derecha en el aire y Soren solo tenia una sonrisa torcida.

-Esta es una modificación de una de las técnicas de mi familia, añadiéndole la magia Kori no Maho Zokei (Magia creadora de hielo o Hielo alquímico**(Una cosa desde ahora en adelante cuando ponga el significado de esta magia diré solo Hielo alquímico ¿ok?)**) al Rankyaku (Pierna tormenta), se crea un proyectil cortante que al hacer contacto con su objetivo empieza a cubrirlo de hielo y sinceramente ha funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba, hasta ahora solo lo había practicado contra arboles y en ellos no tenia el mismo efecto, pero dejándonos de cháchara...-

Soren volvió a lanzarse al ataque, dando estocada con su bokken al ángel caído que as esquivaba como podía ante de materializar una flecha de luz y dispararla contra el ojirrojo que usando el Soru (Afeitar) esquivaba la flecha y reaparecía en la espalda de su contrincante golpeando con su bokken en la otra ala y haciendo que esta se partiese y por consiguiente el ángel caído cayese en picado contra el suelo pero antes de chocar contra el consiguió equilibrase y caer sobre sus pies pero con un gran dolor en sus alas y en su orgullo al estar siendo vapuleado por un simple demonio de clase baja.

-Maldita sea, ¿como es posible que un estúpido demonio de clase baja tu pueda luchar de esa forma?-Preguntó el dolorido ángel caído al peliblanco que descendía del cielo y hacia desaparecer sus alas.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que no juzgues un libro por su portada? Ademas no eres el primer ángel caído al que me enfrento, en este mismo parque conseguí herir a uno en un hombro con mi Shigan (Dedo pistola) y sino hubiese sido por que no tenia al menos un bokken como este le habría vencido, y eso era siendo humano y ahora que soy un demonio soy mucho más fuerte que antes, seré un demonio de clase baja pero puedo acabar contigo sin problema alguno.-Soren se volvió a colocar en postura inicial de kendo mientras el sujeto del sombrero abría grande los ojos ante esta revelación.

-(Este es el tipo que consiguió herir a Reynare, maldita sea creo que no bromea lo mejor será huir y contarle que sigue con vida).-Pensó Dounashiku antes de dar un paso atrás para preparar su huida pero Soren se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y cuando el ángel caído se dio la vuelta para echar a correr por su vida, Soren ya estaba delante suya con una mortal sonrisa.-

-¿A donde crees que vas, cuervo cobarde?-Preguntó el ojirrojo ante de propinar una patada alta a al mandíbula de su enemigo y comenzar así una lluvia de golpes con su bokken mientras sonreía de forma bastante sádica.

-Ara ara, So_kun se ve encantador sonriendo de esa forma.-Dijo Akeno con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas al lado de Rias. Las dos chicas habían estado viendo el combate de Soren desde el inicio y estaban muy sorprendidas con el poder este.

-Su habilidad para el combate es indudable, sin duda si sigue entrenado y haciéndose más fuerte cada día en unos pocos años logrará hacerse un nombre entre los demonios más poderosos.-Contestó Rias mientras observaba como el albino propinaba un fuerte golpe en el estomago de su contrincante con el mago de su bokken haciéndole escupir algo de saliva y sangre.-(Y tal vez pueda conseguir derrotar a Raiser y librarme de ese absurdo acuerdo).-

Volviendo al combate del albino, este miraba como el apaleado Dounashiku respiraba con dificultad, un hilo de roja y tibia sangre caía por un lateral de sus labios. El ángel caído tenia miedo e incredulidad reflejado en sus ojos, no comprendía como era posible que ese maldito demonio de clase baja lo estuviera apaleando como un saco de boxeo pero lo que era peor era tenerlo enfrente con esa terrorífica sonrisa digna de un asesino y esa terrorífica aura oscura a su espalda la cual parecía un dragón de aspecto demoníaco, negro por completo, con afilados colmillos al igual que sus garras y sus ojos brillando en un fantasmal tono amarillo.

-¿Que pasa pequeño cuervo, tienes miedo de este demonio?-Preguntó el albo con burla en su voz mientras el ángel caído convocaba una flecha luz con todo su esfuerzo y la lanzó contra el albino que simplemente la evadió moviendo un poco su cuerpo a un lado.-Este combate ya es inútil, has perdido tu capacidad y fuerza para luchar por tu vida, te daré una muerte rápida he indolora y recuerda bien quien te mando al otro mundo.-

Soren usando el Soru (Afeitar), apareció delante de Dounashiku, a unos escas centímetros con su bokken en alto. El albino apretó con fuerza en mango del arma y la dejó caer con una fuerza increíble y una única y sepulcral palabra.-Ryodan (Bisección).-El bokken de Soren colisionó con una fuerza tremenda contra el cráneo del ángel caído, rompiéndolo por completo y haciendo que su arma se hiciese astillas, quizás se pasó un poco de fuerza.

El ángel caído se deshizo en plumas negras de cuervo mientras Soren miraba fijamente el mago de lo que alguna vez fue su bokken en su mano y parecía que lo miraba con algo de miedo en sus ojo.-Mierda, espero oji_san no me parta las piernas cuando se entere de esto, ya es el cuarto que me cargo este año.-Dijo el albo con algo de miedo en su voz por el castigo que le pudiese llegar a imponer su abuelo antes de lazar el trozo de madera a una papelera cercana y volver a encaminarse a su casa mientras Rias y Akeno, que se encontraban en un tejado cercano, también se iban del lugar.

El ojirrojo llegó a su apartamento cuando el reloj ya marcaba las 12:30 de la noche. Se pegó una ducha rápida, comió un poco de carne en salsa que Retsu le había dado hace unos días atrás y a la 1 se fue a la cama vistiendo solo unos boxes y contento de que lo más probable seria que no tendría más de esos extraños sueños y que podría dormir tranquilo toda la noche, ingenuo.

Soren no comprendía lo que pasaba, sabia perfectamente que estaba en un sueño igual que le pasaba siempre pero este era mucho más raro que cualquier otro sueño que hubiese tenido antes. Estaba delante de lo que parecían muchas pantallas en la que se veían imágenes a gran velocidad pero el albino podía ver a la perfección que es lo que pasaba en cada una de estas imágenes y en toda coincidía una cosa, aquel cristal que había aparecido cuando aquella chica rubia y ese gran zorro desaparecieron en aquel destello.

Las imágenes pasaban una detrás de otras sin detenerse en ningún momento, en ellas el ojirrojo veía como ese cristal era convertido en un colgante, como pasaba de mano en mano, de un país a otro, de un continente a otro durante el paso de los años y de los siglos. Soren veía a todas y cada una de las personas que portaba ese cristal y lo que más le sorprendía es que muchos eran grandes personajes históricos de los que el había leído. Vio a Atila el Uno guardar con recelo ese colgante hasta el ultimo momento de su vida, a Marco Polo comprarlo en un de sus viajes a china, al mismísimo Cesar acudir con el en el cuello al coliseo romano, a Alejandro Magno aportarlo en batalla como amuleto de buena suerte, al rey Arturo mirarlo con curiosidad junto a un hombre de larga barba blanca y un aura de sabiduría increíble, a Colon ir con el en su cuello en su primer viaje a las Americas, al mismísimo presidente Lincoln acudir con el al teatro donde fue asesinado pero lo que más le sorprendió a Soren fue lo que paso cuando todas las imágenes pararon y frente a el aprecio una gran pantalla, sin mover como habían estado las otras.

En la gran pantalla se veía a un chico, probablemente de su edad y muy parecido a el ya que tenia también el pelo blanco como la nieve pero sus ojos eran de un color verde intenso. El joven vestía con un uniforme de alguna escuela de secundaria y caminaba tranquilo con la cartera al hombro y una sonrisa serena en la cara. El chico de golpe se detuvo delante de un vendedor callejero que vendía baratijas en la calle pero Soren de inmediato pudo reconocer aquel colgante entre todas aquellas baratijas. El joven miró todos los artículos con desdén sin encontrar nada realmente interesante hasta que su vista se centró en el colgante de cristal verde con otro cristal rojo dentro de este.

-Moooola, oiga señor, ¿cuanto cuesta este colgante tan chulo?-Preguntó al vendedor que de dijo una cifra bastante baja que el chico no vio problema en pagar. Se colocó el colgante en el cuello por encima de la ropa y se miró en el escaparate de una tienda y sonrió, le gustaba el colgante y ese brillo rojo junto al color verde del cristal le encantaba. El peliblanco miró sus reloj y se alarmo un poco.-Mierda voy a llagar tarde a la cita.-

El joven echó a correr por las calles de la ciudad y Soren pudo notar algo, sus movientes eran muy similares a los suyos, evitaba con gran habilidad a las personas a una velocidad a la que a una persona normal le seria muy difícil, solo con el entrenamiento para dominar el Rokushiki se podría mover así y eso hizo que un "Click" sonase en al cabeza de Soren que empezó a ver bastantes parecidos en el joven y una persona que conocía muy bien

-Oto_san.-Dijo casi en un susurro y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio al chico llegar a su destino y sonreír al ver a una chica que también sonrió al verlo. La chica era seguramente de la misma edad que la del chico, era preciosa, su bello rostro era enmarcado por su largo cabello de color rubio dorado que le llegaba hasta un poco antes del trasero. La joven vestía también un uniforme de secundaria con una falda que dejaba ver sus largas y bellas piernas con unas calcetas de color blanco. Soren miraba fijamente a esta chica con sus ojos muy abiertos pero estos no estaban así solo por la belleza de la chica sino por otra cosas, los bellos ojos color rojo-rubi que brillaban con felicidad en el rostro de la joven al ver al chico acercarse a ella con una sonrisa y Soren pudo reconocerla de inmediato.

-Kaa_san.-Dijo el albino mientras una traicionera lagrima caía por su mejilla hasta el suelo mientras veía como el chico saluda a la joven con una suave beso en los labios y haciendo que las pálidas mejillas de la chica se tiñesen de un suave color rosa antes de que la joven se quedase mirando el colgante del joven peliblanco.

-Kenichi_kun, ¿y ese colgante?.-Pregunto con una voz dulce la joven haciendo sonreír al joven delante suya y haciendo evocar preciados recuerdos en la mente de Soren.

-¿Te gusta Saya_chan? Se lo he comprado por casi nada un vendedor callejero.-Dijo el joven con una sonrisa y dejando ver mejor el colgante a la chica que solo sonrió.

-Si es muy bonito y esa brillo rojo le da un aire misterioso, ¿bueno nos vamos? Sino llegaremos tarde a la película.-Preguntó la rubia haciendo asentir al joven antes de empezar a caminar.

-Que ganas tengo de ver la peli, dicen que está genial y el nombre ya llama bastante la atención, STAR WARS, jeje suena genial.-Dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica que asentía a sus palabras y Soren los veía alejándose mientras la imagen empezaba a fallar y de golpe se apagaba dejando al albino en una infinita oscuridad y mirando a la nada antes de sonreír. Es cierto que el no volvería a ver a sus padres hasta su muerte, probablemente, Rias nunca le dijo a donde van los demonios cuando mueren pero bueno, el estaba feliz de saber que ante todo y la muerte de sus progenitores ellos habían sido felices juntos y también con el, algo que hacia que su corazón rebosara de alegría.

-Kawaaaaiii, que mono se te ve al sonreír de esa forma So_Kun.-Dijo de golpe una voz una tanto infantil y femenina haciendo que el albino se voltease en todas direcciones en busca del propietario de esa voz pero no encontraba nada. Un golpe bastante fuerte junto a un "Itaaaaaiii" resonó en la gran oscuridad ante de que un par de ojos azules se abrieran y encima de estos hubiese un gran capote y a su lado un par de ojos rojos de pupila rasgada también se abriesen.

-**Bakayaro, te dije que aun no era el momento joder.-**Se escuchó una voz femenina aparentemente de la portadora de los ojos rojos de pupila rasgada.

-Jooooo pero no tenias por que pegarme.-Gimoteo la que parecía ser la portadora de los ojos azules mientras Soren tenia algo claro.

-Mierda, creo que esos sueños me han echo hacer perder ya completamente el juicio, ¿cual será el numero del manicomio más cercano?.-Se preguntó a si mismo el albino en voz alta mientras la que parecía portar los ojos rojos de pupila rasgada respiraba para calmarse.

**-**No estas loco So_kun es solo que la herencia que hay en tu sangre esta empezando a despertar**.-**Trató de calmar la portadora de ojos azules al albino que solo puso cara de no entender nada.

-¿La herencia que hay en mi sangre? ¿De que mierda me estas hablando? Y un más importante, ¿quienes sois?-Preguntó el albino con mucha duda y parecía que la de los ojos azules iba a volver a hablar pero la de los ojos rasgados parecía estar tapándole la boca.

**-No tienes de que preocuparte, no somos tus enemigos sino todo lo contrario pero por ahora, lamentablemente, aun no es el momento de que sepas quienes somos, cuando llegue el momento ten mi palabra que contestaremos a todas tus peguntas.-**Respondió la portadora de ojos rasgados y algo en su tono serio de voz hizo que Soren aceptase por ahora sus palabras.-**Ahora si nos disculpas tengo que castigar a esta cabeza hueca por no hacerme caso, por cierto Ddraig quería hablar de algo contigo, si caminas en esa dirección en un par de minutos te toparas con el, hasta pronto So_kun.-**

Los 2 pares de ojos se cerraron, desapareciendo en la infinita negrura y Soren, aun con todas las dudas que poblaban su mente, empezó a caminar en la dirección que le habían señalado. Después de un rato caminando el albino por fin divisó la gigantesca figura de Draig a lo lejos por lo que comenzó a correr para llegar ante el.

-Buenas Ddraig_san, me han dicho que querías hablar conmigo.-Saludó el albino al gran dragón que le miró con algo de duda hasta que lo comprendió.

-Valla, ¿así que ya te has topado con esas dos he?, que raro, me dijeron que aun no os debíais de conocer.- Pensó en voz alta el gran dragón rojo llamando la atención del albino.

-Ellas solo me dijeron que aun no era el momento de saber quienes eran pero, ¿usted sabe quienes son Ddraigg_san?-Preguntó el ojirrojo con voz calmada y haciendo suspirar a Ddraig.

-Si las conozco bastante y son un par de locas pero bueno, si dicen que aun no es el momento será por algo pero no te preocupes no es nada malo, en serio no te comas el coco con eso, ¿vale?-Pidió el gran dragón al albino sorprendiendo un poco a Soren pero asintió y dejó seguir hablando al gran dragón rojo.-Bueno quería hablar contigo para que empieces a entrenar una magia especial que los humanos, demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos ya han olvidado.-

-Y, ¿que clase de antigua magia es esa Ddraig_san?-Preguntó el albino haciendo sonreír al dragón.

-Esta es una magia muuuy antigua y poderosa que solo algunos pocos lograron dominar y estos fueron llamados Dragon Slayer, eran magos capaces de enfrentarse a nosotros con su propias manos he incluso algunos consiguieron vencer algunos dragones y fueron considerados como Dioses entre los suyos.-Respondió el gran dragón haciendo que los ojos de Soren se abriesen como platos al enterarse de que existía una magia tan poderosa.

-¿Pero como voy a aprenderla Ddraig_san? Después de todo si es tan antigua como usted dice no creo que queda nadie que aun la domine y que pueda ensañarme.-Dijo el ojirrojo mientras el Gran dragón rojo solo seguía sonriendo.

-Yo seré quien te la enseñe Soren. Hace siglos, cuando aun no estaba sellado en el sacread gear, pude hallar las ruinas de un antiguo templo que usaban los Dragon Slayer para enseñar y entrenar su magia. Allí pude encontrar todo lo relacionado con su magia y el como se debía de enseñar, puedo asegurarte que no será nada fácil de aprender pero tengo plena confianza en que tu será capaz de ello.-Contesto el gran dragón con una gran confianza en su voz haciendo sonreír al albino.

-Sera un honor que usted me enseñe esa magia tan asombrosa, Ddraig_sensei.-Dijo Soren con voz serena pero llena de felicidad al saber de la confianza que tenia el gran dragón en el mientras este parpadea un par de veces antes echarse a reír por la forma en que el albo se había referido a el.

-JAJAJAJA en serio gaki cada día me caes mejor jajaja, bueno ahora lo mejor será que te dejé dormir, mañana te hablaré sobre el entrenamiento que deberás empezar a realizar y que, por cierto, será aquí ya que la magia de Dragon Sleyer es bastante destructiva sobretodo cuando aun no se domina bien y no queremos que te acabes cargando un edificio ¿verdad? Buenas noches gaki.-Se despidió el Ddraig del joven albo que también se despidió de el y se dispuso a dormir para recuperar fuerzas para el día siguiente.

**Bueeeeeno gente y esto ha sido todo por hoy. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo este cap en que nuestro peliblanco protagonista a tenido su primer "encuentro" con ciertas mujeres. Bueno como siempre deciros que si os ha gustado el cap, tenia alguna duda o me queréis dar algún consejo para mejorar el fic, espero con ilusión sus reviews. Bueno sin más que deciros me despido hasta el siguiente cap, cuídense y ja ne.**


End file.
